Vegetas wahres Ich
by Draco-kun
Summary: Vegeta ist ein Saiyanjin. So glauben es alle. Aber ist das auch die Wahrheit? Wenn ihr das Wissen wollt, dann lest ein die neue, überarbeitete FanFiction.
1. 1ter Teil

Vegetas wahres Ich!  
  
BOOM! ................. Dann erstrahlt ein Licht alles blendend hell. Einige Sekunden später ist alles vorbei. Dunkelheit! Ein Schrei erfüllt die Stille: "VEGETA!" Eine schwarzhaarige Frau mit weißen ... nein, blauen Augen schaut genau auf die Stelle, wo einst ihr Heimatplanet war. Tränen erfüllen ihre Augen, die alles zu wissen scheinen. Dann bricht sie zusammen ..............  
  
Vegeta erwacht! Schon wieder dieser Traum. Jeden Tag das selbe. Immer, wenn er sich schlafen legt, hat er diesen Traum. Aber diesmal war er wieder etwas länger. Wie eine Film, zu dem es Fortsetzung gibt. Wie Vegeta es haßte zu träumen. Träume hatten immer etwas schlechtes und das wußte er nur zu gut. Aber zum Glück waren das nur ein Traum, der die Vergangenheit widerspiegelte. Zum Glück?! Vegeta war sich da nicht so sicher. Mit dem Handrücken fuhr er sich über das Gesicht, um den Schweiß der auf seiner Stirn und den Schläfen hinab rann, abzufangen. Seine Hände zitterten, aber das störte Vegeta nicht besonders. Mühsam richtete er sich auf um sich dann gleich wieder nach hinten fallen zu lassen. Verdammte Kopfschmerzen! Ich weiß schon warum ich es hasse zu träumen, weil ich danach immer Kopfschmerzen bekomme. dachte Vegeta bei sich. Was er jetzt brauchte war eine Aspirintablette (für die, die es nicht wissen - eine Kopfschmerztablette), doch dafür mußte er ins Bad. Das hieß, er mußte wohl oder übel aufstehen. Also richtete er sich auf und kletterte aus dem Bett. Dabei stützte er sich mit der linken Hand ab. Ein Fehler wie er sogleich bemerkte. Schmerzen machten sich in der Hand breit, die ihm fast den Verstand raubten. Aber das war ihm erst einmal egal. Was er erst einmal brauchte, war neben der Aspirin eine Dusche, da er vom Schweiß klitschnaß war. Müde und mit einigen Schmerzen verbunden, tapste Vegeta von seinem Zimmer aus in den Flur, um von da ins zwei Türen entfernte Bad zu gelangen. Im Flur ging sofort automatisch das Licht an, wodurch Vegeta geblendet wurde und er die rechte Hand über die Augen decken mußte, um sich erst einmal an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. "Arg, verdammtes Licht!" fluchte er und taste sich langsam richtig Bad vor, wobei er immer wieder fluchte. Verdammte Träumerei, wie ich das hasse. Fragt sich nur warum ich wieder solche Träume habe!? Anscheinend handeln sie sich von der Vergangenheit, aber darauf kann ich mich nicht verlassen! Egal, jetzt erst einmal eine Aspirin und dann ne Dusche. Damit betrat Vegeta das Bad und .... rumps .... "Autsch, verdammt noch mal!" und taste nach dem Lichtschalter. Dies erwies sich aber schwieriger als er dachte, da er über irgend etwas gefallen war und diese verdammte Tür (laut Vegeta) schon zu gegangen ist. "Überall in diesem verfluchten Haus gibt es automatisches Licht, bloß hier im Bad nicht. Na warte Weib, das wirst du mir büßen. Warte nur, wenn ich dich erwische. Man ... verdammt noch mal, wo ist dieser verfluchte Lichtschalter!" Doch plötzlich ging das Licht an und wieder wurde Vegeta geblendet. Abermals mußte er sich die Augen verdecken, um sich an das grelle Licht zu gewöhnen. Langsam konnte er auch schon Umrisse wieder erkennen und er wußte sehr genau, wem diese Umrisse in der Tür gehören. "Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?" fragte die fremde Person und schaute den am Boden sitzenden Vegeta sauer an. "Man, woher soll ich das wissen. Außerdem sei nicht so laut WEIB! ICH!? Du machst hier einen Lärm, der selbst Tote wieder zum leben erweckt und motzt mich an." sagte eine immer saurer werdende Bulma. Obwohl der Anblick Vegeta vor ihren Füßen sitzen zu sehen, doch sehr belustigte. Vegeta jedoch war garnicht zum lachen zu mute. Das helle UV-Licht hatte seine Kopfschmerzen verschlimmert und außerdem tat ihm alles weh. Warum!? Das wußte er nicht. Aber vom Sturz rührte es nicht her. Auch hatte er den Übeltäter, der für seinen Sturz verantwortlich war, gefunden. Einer von Bulmas BH´s lag frei herum. Diese Frau ist sowas von schlampig! und hob, zum entsetzen von Bulma, den BH hoch. Sie mußte ihn gestern auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer verloren haben (Peinlich). Wutentbrannt riß sie ihn Vegeta aus der Hand und wollte gerade losmeckern als .... sie ängstlich nach hinten zurückwich. Vegetas Gesicht war rot angelaufen. Aber nicht wie sie dachte vom Zorn, sondern von seinen starken Kopfschmerzen. Bulma konnte ja nicht wissen, das es ihm so schlecht ging. Aber es kam kein Wutausbruch, sondern Vegeta schubste sie einfach aus dem Bad und drückte den Knopf, damit die Tür zu ging. Bulma konnte es einfach nicht glauben, denn damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Normalerweise droht er ihr mit dem Tod oder schreit, das die Wände wackeln. Nichts! Irgend etwas stimmte nicht. Das sagte Bulma ihr sechster Sinn. Sie kannte ihn seit immerhin mehr als 3 Jahren. Sie hatte nie richtig Angst vor ihm gehabt, das wußten er und sie. Aber jetzt ... okay, sie waren zusammen, wenn man so eine Beziehung so nennen konnte, und sie hatten ein Kind zusammen (Ihr wißt ja, welches Kind ich meine. Für alle Blitzmerker - Trunks.). Sie glaubte ihn zu kennen, aber anscheinend hatte sie sich geirrt. Denn so hatte sie ihren Vegeta noch nie erlebt. Nachdenklich stand sie noch eine Weile vor der Tür. Ging aber wieder in ihr Zimmer, da er anscheinend nicht so schnell da raus kommen wird. Traurig und nachdenklich verließ sie den Flur und begab sich in ihr Zimmer.  
  
- währenddessen im BAD -  
  
"Arg ... dieses Weib bringt mich noch um meinen Verstand!" Dann wurde sein Blick traurig. "Schon wieder haben wir uns gestritten! Warum bringt sie mich immer wieder auf die Palme?! Ich würde ihr gerne alles erzählen, aber immer wenn ich mich dazu durchgerungen habe, passiert sowas." "Ich glaube, ich brauch etwas Abstand von Bulma und all dem hier! Ich bin so ein Leben einfach nicht gewöhnt! Ja, Abstand! Das ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche und ich weiß genau wo ich diesen Abstand finde! Aber zuerst brauch ich dringend eine Aspirin! Meine Kopfschmerzen bringen mich noch um. Obwohl das ja eigentlich nicht geht!!! *hinterhältiges grinsen*" Mit diesen Worten öffnete er den Badezimmerschrank und suchte nach den Aspirin, wovon er gleich 2 nahm. Immerhin mußten diese Dinger ja auch wirken. Dann schlüpfte er aus seiner Pyjamahose, denn das Oberteil trug er nicht gerne und huschte unter die Dusche. "Arg ... man ist das heiß!" Mit diesen Worten stellte er erst einmal die Wassertemperatur runter - auf 5°C (Das wäre mir eindeutig zu kalt! Bin ein Wärmemensch!). Oh man, das hatte er jetzt gebraucht. Lindert auch seine Schmerzen im Körper. Nach dem duschen ging er nicht gleich in sein Zimmer, sondern erst einmal in Richtung Küche. Dort durchwühlte er erst mal den Kühlschrank (Saiyanjins, die können aber auch immer nur ans Essen denken. ODER!?).  
  
- Währenddessen im 1.Obergeschoß -  
  
Bulma war nach dieser Aktion von Vegeta zurück in ihr Zimmer gegangen und lag gerade auf ihrem Bett. Als sie hörte, das Vegeta aus dem Bad kam. Sie stand auf. Wollte nochmals mit ihm sprechen. Auch wenn sie damit wahrscheinlich wieder einen Streit heraufbeschwören würde. Aber was war das!? Vegetas Schritte entfernten sich. Sie öffnete die Tür - besser gesagt, sie ging von alleine auf, und sah gerade noch, wie er die Treppe nach unten ging. "Wo will er denn hin um diese Zeit?" und folgte ihm auf Zehnspitzen nach unten. Natürlich, wie konnte ich nur fragen, wo er hin will!? dachte Bulma bei sich, als sie sah, das Vegeta die Küche ansteuerte. Oh man, diese Saiyanjins können auch nur ans Essen denken! Leise, um Vegetas Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu erwecken, schlich sie die Flur lang und schaute im die Ecke. Doch was sie da sah, erschreckte sie. Vegeta saß auf einen Stuhl, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und auf seiner Stirn einen Eisbeutel. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen. Auch auf dem linken Handrücken hatte er einen Eisbeutel. Bulma war entsetzt und besorgt zugleich. Nie hat sie Vegeta so zerbrechlich gesehen wie in diesem Moment. Immer war er der starke, gefühllose Saiyanjin, der niemanden an sich ran ließ. Aber das! Was hat er? So kenn ich ihn nicht!? Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Vegeta zuckte zusammen. Er nahm den Eisbeutel vom Gesicht und schaute den Störenfried böse an. "Was hast du?" fragte Bulma. "Das geht dich nichts an! Laß mich einfach in Ruhe." "Das werde ich nicht tun! Irgendetwas hast du!" "Ich habe nichts! Verschwinde!" Damit schlug Vegeta Bulmas Hand von seinem Arm, stand auf und ließ Bulma allein in der Küche. "So nicht Freundchen!" und lief ihm nach. Endlich holte sie ihn oben im 1.Obergeschoß ein. Völlig außer Atem und mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen, versperrte sie ihm den Weg. "Was soll das Weib? Laß mich durch oder du wirst dir wünschen, das niemals getan zu haben!" Aber Bulma ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Das funktionierte schon lange nicht mehr bei ihr. Dazu kannte sie ihren Vegeta zu gut. Obwohl!? "Nein, ich werde dich solange nicht durchlassen bis du mir gesagt hast, was mit dir los ist!" Vegeta wußte nur zu gut, das sie nicht aufgeben würde bis sie hatte was sie wollte. Er sah sie neugierig an. Ihre Augen hatten wieder dieses leuchten, was er so aufregend an ihr fand und das sie immer bekam, wenn sie etwas unbedingt wollte. Doch diesmal würde er sie nicht verunsichern. Er sah weg und stieß dann Bulma mit sanfter Gewalt (gibt es sowas überhaupt) zur Seite. Immerhin wollte er ihr ja nicht weh tun. Dann setzte er seinen Weg in sein Zimmer fort, nachdem er sich aber vergewissert hatte, das ihr nichts passiert war. Bulma blieb allein. Aber diesmal wollte sie nicht klein begeben wie es sonst immer machte und folgte ihm in sein Zimmer. Aber .... wo war er? Das Zimmer war leer. Kein Vegeta! Sie lief zum Fenster, aber das war von innen verschlossen. "Aber ich habe ihn doch in dieses Zimmer gehen sehen! Wo ist er hin! Kein Mensch kann so einfach mir nichts, dir nichts verschwinden! Das geht nicht! Der einzigste der zu sowas fähig war und von einer Sekunde, auf die nächste Sekunde verschwinden konnte war ..... (ratet mal). Natürlich! Bulma stürzte in den Flur und lief in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen, schnappt sie sich das Telefon und wählte die Nummer der Sons. Tuuuuuut ...... Tuuuuuuut ...... Tuuuuuuuut ..... "Ja *gähn* hier Son Goku *Augen reib*, mit wem spreche ich. Entschuldige Goku ... hier ist Bulma ... Verzeih die späte Störung! Aber ich muß unbedingt etwas von dir wissen. .... Was denn Bulma *gähn*?! .... Hast du Vegeta die momentane Teleportation beigebracht? .... Wie kommst du darauf, Bulma?! ... Vegeta ist einfach in einer Sekunde auf die nächste verschwunden. Er war so komisch und ich mache mir riesige Sorgen. .... Nein Bulma, ich muß dich enttäuschen. Ich habe Vegeta nichts beigebracht. Er würde es außerdem niemals wollen. Du kennst ihn doch. Mich haßt er mehr als alles andere. .... Aber du hast ihn heute nicht erlebt. Er war so blaß und wirkte so zerbrechlich. .... Beruhige dich Bulma! Vegeta kann sehr gut selbst auf sich aufpassen. .... Das weiß ich doch, aber .... Bulma, gib ihm etwas Zeit! Vielleicht braucht er etwas Abstand. Du weißt doch, das er sich nicht gerne gegenüber anderen öffnet und dir gegenüber erst recht nicht. Also laß ihn in Ruhe! Er ist bestimmt morgen früh wieder da. .... Ist ja ok! Aber wenn du ihn eben erlebst hättest, dann würdest du anders denken. .... Was ist denn genau passiert?" Damit erzählte sie ihm alles, was sich eben abgespielt hatte. Goku versuchte daraufhin seine Freundin zu beruhigen und sie zu überreden, ihm eine Auszeit zu geben, damit er nachdenken konnte. "Es wundert mich Goku, das du ihn so verteidigst! HiHi ... Er ist ja auch kein schlechter Kerl. Er tut nur immer so hart und kalt. Innen drin sieht es ganz anders aus. .... Normalerweise bist du nicht immer der hellste Goku. Aber du hast eine besonders gute Menschenkenntnis. Das muß ich dir lassen. ... Bulma, das liegt daran, weil ich anhand der Aura erkenne, ob jemand es gut mit uns meint oder nicht. Vegetas Aura hat sich seit den Jahren verändert. Das kannst du mir glauben. .... Danke Son Goku! Du weißt nicht wie ich das jetzt gebraucht habe. Mit jemanden zu sprechen. .... Du kannst dich ja mal melden, wenn er wieder da ist. OK!? ... Ja! .... Glaub mir, morgen ist er bestimmt wieder da! ... Ich glaub auch. Ich danke dir nochmals und entschuldige nochmals (juchhu, ich wiederhole mich), das ich so spät noch gestört hab. .... Das war doch wichtig. ... Tschau dann und schlaf gut! ... Ja, du auch. Tschau." (Man so lange sollte das Telefonat garnicht dauern.) Damit legte sie auf. Aber sie ging nicht schlafen, sondern lief nochmals in Vegetas Zimmer. Sie sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Wie leer der Raum doch wirkte, wenn Vegeta nicht da war. Auf einem Stuhl entdeckte sie ein Hemd von Vegeta. Bulma ging darauf zu und nahm es in die Hand. Es roch so angenehm nach ihm, das sie sogleich das Gesicht darin vergrub. "Ach Vegeta, bitte komm zu mir zurück!"  
  
- währenddessen etliche Kilometer von der Capsule Corperation entfernt -  
  
Vegeta fliegt durch eine öde Gegend, wo außer großen Bergen und vereinzelt wachsenden Pflanzen nichts ist. Er landet an einem dieser großen Berge und geht genau durch ihn hindurch. Hinter dem Hologramm steht ein riesiges, schwarzes Raumschiff. Vegeta betrachtete es genau und wendet sich dann der offenen Tür zu. Im Schiff geht er einen langen Gang lang, an deren Wänden in regelmäßigen Abständen PV steht. Nach etlichen Abbiegungen, kommt er an ein offenes Zimmer. Aus diesem hört man laute, befremdete Musik. Vegeta biegt in den Raum. "Hallo zusammen!" Drei Stimmen antworten ihm: "Hallo Veggie ... biste auch mal wieder da! Man von dir haben wir ja lange nichts gehört! ... Hat dich Bulma rausgeworfen??? .... HaHa, sehr witzig. Ich lache nachher darüber!" Allgemeines Gelächter bricht aus. "Falls ihr mich sucht! Ihr findet mich im Labor!" ... "Ist was passiert? fragt eine Frauenstimme. "Nö wie kommst du darauf, Pico! Ich brauchte nur etwas Abstand, denn sonst hätte ich mich noch verraten und das wollen wir ja nicht! Aber hier kann ich mich so geben wie ich in Wirklichkeit bin. Kein verstellen und so weiter und so fort! Außerdem ... wartet mal kurz!" Mit diesen Worten geht Vegeta einige Schritte zurück. Unter seinen Füßen bildet sich ein Pentagramm (Ein Pentagramm ist ein fünfeckiger Stern - für die, die das nicht wissen). Vegeta fängt an zu leuchten und eine schwarze Energiewelle löst sich von ihm. Er zieht die Beine an und umarmt diese mit seinen Armen. Dann streckt er sich ruckartig. Dann verschwindet das Pentagramm und Vegeta berührt langsam den mit den Zehenspitzen den Boden. Seine Kleidung und vor allem sein Aussehen hatten sich verändert. Außerdem war er jetzt gut über einen Kopf größer als vorher. Seine Kleidung war schwarz. Eng anliegende Hose, schwarze Stiefel die über die Knie gingen. Eng anliegendes T-Shirt und um die Taille trug er eine Tasche, die wie im guten Wilden Westen am rechten Schenkel festgemacht ist (Denkt an die Cowboys und wie sie ihre Colts trugen. So müßt ihr euch das vorstellen.). Vegeta hatte den Kopf leicht gesenkt und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er trug an jedem Ohr einen Ohrring und oberhalb des Ohrs einen Ring, der das Ohr einsäumte. Eine Haarsträhne hatte sich von seinen Haaren gelöst und hing ihm jetzt direkt ins Gesicht. Dann hob Vegeta langsam sein Gesicht und öffnet die Augen. Aber seine Augen ......  
  
Aber seine Augen hatten nicht mehr diesen durchdringenden Blick. Sie sind sanft und mild geworden. Seine schwarze Augenfarbe war verschwunden. Erst wurden sie türkis wie bei einem Supersaiyanjin, dann aber leuchteten sie auf und wurden blau. (Obwohl türkis ja eigentlich auch ein Blauton ist. Aber ich konnte ja nicht zwei Mal blau schreiben. Das geht nun wirklich nicht.) Dieses blau konnte man aber nur sehen, wenn das Licht in einem bestimmten Winkel auf die Augen fiel. Ansonsten dachte jeder das sie weiß waren. "Ah, so siehst du viel besser aus, Veggie!" sagte eine Frauenstimme. "Du sollst mich nicht immer Veggie nennen!" (Wieso, ich mache das nun wirklich ständig.) "Deine Mutter sagt das auch immer." versuchte sich die Frau zu rechtfertigen. "Das ist doch was ganz anderes ,Pan. Ich mag nun mal nicht, so von euch genannt werden. Verstanden!?" "Ja Chef!" antworteten die anderen und brachen in allgemeines Gelächter aus. Selbst Vegeta konnte sich nicht zuhalten. Nach einigen Sekunden blickte Vegeta in die Runde. "Wo ist Giru?" "Ach die, die ist unterwegs. Wahrscheinlich beobachtet sie Tenshinhan!? Was ja auch ihre Aufgabe ist!" "Ich habe euch auch Aufgaben gegeben, aber anscheinend haltet ihr die nicht für wichtig." "Doch, Doch!" "Na dann los! Radditz scanne endlich den Planeten. Wenn wir das Teuthalium nicht finden, dann sitzen wir hier für immer fest. Darauf kann und will ich verzichten. Pico, du gehst zurück zu Gottes Palast und beobachtest diese beiden Namekianer. Ich habe keine Lust von denen entdeckt zu werden. Pan, du arbeitest gefälligst an der Außenhülle weiter. Der Winter in dieser Gegend ist sehr streng. Das weißt du genau und bis dahin muß das Schiff nach außen hin, wieder vollständig funktionieren. Ich kontaktiere Giru. Die soll sich auf zu Bulma machen und auf sie aufpassen. Habt ihr verstanden!?" "Ja, mein Prinz!" "Na dann los. Ihr findet mich im Labor. Ich muß noch die restlichen Proben kontrollieren." Damit verließ er den Aufenthaltsraum des Schiffes und machte sich auf den Weg in das Labor.  
  
- währenddessen in der Capsule Corporation -  
  
Der Himmel begann sich gerade zu verfärben und langsam kämpfte sich die Sonne durch den Morgennebel. Es sollte mal wieder ein heißer Tag werden. Langsam erwachten die Vögel und zwitscherten was das Zeug hielt, um den neuen Morgen zu begrüßen. (Blöde Viecher, haben mich heute wieder so früh geweckt. Obwohl ich den Frosch vom Nachbarn lieber umbringen würde.) Bulma öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie hatte nicht gerade viel geschlafen in dieser Nacht. So schlecht wie es ihr jetzt ging, war es noch nie ergangen. Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Das ist ja garnicht mein Zimmer. Ach ich vergaß! Nach dem Telefonat mit Goku bin ich nochmals in Vegetas Zimmer und bin dann wahrscheinlich auf seinem Bett eingeschlafen. Damit kletterte sie aus dem Bett. Sie trug nicht mehr ihr Nachthemd sondern hatte sich Vegetas Hemd übergestreift. Es roch immer noch so angenehm nach ihm, obwohl sie es jetzt schon ein paar Stunden an hatte. Was er wohl gerade macht? Hoffentlich stellt er nicht wieder irgendetwas an?! Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf verließ sie sein Zimmer und machte sich auf zum Bad. Den Rest des Tages lief Bulma wie in Trance durch die Gegend. Sie vermißte Vegeta, auch wenn sie dies niemals offen zugeben würde. Aber ihre Eltern wußten trotzdem was los war. Immerhin kannten sie ihre Tochter sehr genau. Sie liebte Vegeta, auch wenn die beiden nicht miteinander verheiratet sind (Dies ist übrigens richtig. Die meisten schreiben immer sie sind verheiratet, aber das sind sie nicht. Es gibt bei DBZ nur zwei verheiratete Paare und das sind Goku/ChiChi und Gohan/Videl.), so lebten sie trotzdem zusammen als wären sie verheiratet. Die ständen Streitereien war ihr Zeichen für ihre Liebe. Was sie natürlich niemals zugeben würden. (Das war ja auch klar. Wie geht das Sprichwort: "Was sich neckt, das liebt sich!") Um Vegeta etwas zu vergessen, stürzte sie sich in die Arbeit. Aber sie machte so viele Fehler, das sie es nach einiger Zeit auf gab. Also beschloß sie, den Tag am Pool zu verbringen. Da konnte sie auch gut nach Vegeta Ausschau halten.  
  
So vergingen die nächsten Tage und nach einer Woche war von Vegeta noch immer nichts zu sehen. Nicht das Bulma sich sorgen machte, denn immerhin wusste sie, das er gut auf sich selber aufpassen konnte. Aber sie vermisste die ständigen Streitereien mit ihm und seinen unglaublichen Dickkopf (Das muß sie gerade sagen!). Da konnte auch der Besuch der Son´s sie nicht trösten. Aber wenigstens vergaß sie in der Zeit, wo sie da waren, Vegeta.  
  
- über einen Monat später -  
  
Bulma erwachte aus einem unruhigem Schlaf. Ständig quälten sie Alpträume in denen Vegeta die ganze Erde vernichtete (Wenn die wüsste was ich mir gerade in meinem krankhaften Gehirn zurechtgelegt habe). Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Müde verließ sie ihr Zimmer und ging ins gegenüberliegende, indem ihr kleiner Trunks gerade damit beschäftigt war, seinen Daumen zu verspeisen. Sie legte ihn richtig ins Bett und deckte ihn ordentlich zu, damit er sich nicht erkältet. Dann betrachtete sie genau. Sie fand immer wieder Ähnlichkeiten mit Vegeta (Man denke nur an die Augenbrauen die genau auf den Augen liegen und deshalb diesen ernsten Blick verursachen. HiHi ...). Leise verließ sie dann sein Zimmer, um in das schräg links von seinem zu gehen (Das gehört übrigens Vegeta, falls ihr dem nicht mehr Folgen könnt.). Dort war das Fenster sperrangelweit geöffnet und das Sonnenlicht erhellte den Raum. Vegetas Bett war zerwühlt und über dem Stuhl hing Vegetas Anzug. Bulmas Herz machte Freudensprünge und auf ihrem Gesicht breite sich ein Lächeln aus. Da Vegeta nicht im Zimmer war, konnte er nur im Bad sein oder unten in der Küche beim Essen. Sie drehte auf dem Haken um und lief auf das zwei Türen entfernte Bad zu.  
  
- währenddessen im Bad -  
  
Vegeta war gerade aus der Dusche gekommen und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich trocken zu rubbeln. Dabei sah er auf einen kleinen Laptop, der auf dem Waschbecken stand und verfolgte mit den Augen Daten, die im Sekundentakt auf dem Bildschirm erschienen (Tja, wozu doch ein fotografisches Gedächtnis alles gut ist.). Plötzlich schreckte sein Kopf nach oben, denn er Bulmas Aura wahrgenommen die gerade aus ihrem Zimmer trat. Er drehte sich wieder dem Laptop zu und betätigte eine Taste, worauf der Bildschirm erlosch. Er klappte ihn zu und bewegte die linke Hand über die Laptopoberseite. Sofort erschien ein Symbol auf Vegetas Handrücken, das sich auf den Laptop übertrug und einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, war der Laptop verschwunden. Dann hielt Vegeta seine linke Hand unter das kalte Wasser und das Symbol verschwand. Er streckte sich noch mal und bereitete sich innerlich auf einen Wutanfall von Bulma vor. Immerhin hat er ohne etwas zu sagen die Capsule Corporation verlassen. Die Tür ging auf und Bulma stand in der Türfassung (Überraschung, wer denn auch sonst. HiHi .... ). Aber anstatt ihn anzuschreien, wie sie es sonst immer machte, wenn es nicht nach ihrer Nase lief, fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Damit hatte Vegeta überhaupt nicht gerechnet und das Resultat davon war, das er nach hinten fiel und Bulma mit sich riss. "Vegeta, oh Vegeta! Endlich bist du wieder da! Bitte entschuldige, das ich dich so angefahren habe. Das wollt ich nicht! Aber ich war im Streß und du kennst mich doch!" Vegeta sagte nichts. Er wusste überhaupt nicht wie ihm geschah. Auch taten ihm jetzt alle Knochen weh, so doll hatte sich Bulma auf ihn geschmissen. "Bulma?!" Diese rührte sich aber nicht. "Bulma?!" Langsam hob die angesprochene ihre Kopf. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. "Geh von mir runter, Bulma!" Langsam richtete sie sich auf, genauso wie Vegeta, bei dem alle Knochen knackten (Man das hört sich nicht gut an. Alter Mann! HeHe ... Hey Dippu, deine Knochen knacken auch immer *chi*.) Dann sah er Bulma ins Gesicht. Noch immer liefen vereinzelt einige Tränen an ihren Wangen lang. Mit einer Hand fing Vegeta eine Träne auf. Dabei schaute er Bulma tief in die Augen (schmelz). Diese Augen, sie sind der kephanischen Königsfamilie ebenwürdig. Augen in denen man sich zu verlieren droht, wenn man zu lange in sie hineinsieht. Man droht dann langsam zu ertrinken, wie in einem Meer. Ich will nicht, das diese Augen ihren Glanz verlieren. "Hör auf zu heulen, Weib!" Damit war die romantische Stimmung dahin. (Vegeta, du bist und bleibst ein Stiesel!) Bulmas Augen fingen an zu glänzen. Und da haben wir es wieder! Jetzt darf ich mir wieder eine ihrer Standpauken anhören. 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... "Das ist doch die Höhe Vegeta! Für wen hältst du dich, für den König von China (Haben die überhaupt einen?). Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und du .... bla .... bla .... bla ..... Vegeta hat seine Ohren auf Durchzug gestellt und hörte nicht was Bulma von sich gab. HeHe ... diese Frau ist total berechenbar. Ich wusste doch, das so was kommen muß. Sie wird sich nicht ändern. Und wenn sie es tut, dann gnade ihr Gott. Dann ist hier mal richtig die Hölle los. Immerhin brauche ich das inzwischen wie eine Droge (Oh man, ich denke schon wieder an meine Arbeit. Aber vielleicht kommt das daher, das ich immer noch auf Arbeit bin. HeHe .... ). Na dann wollen wir mal! "Halt doch endlich mal deine Klappe, Weib! Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten." Jetzt war Bulma erst recht sauer! Sie holte aus und .... klatsch .... Vegeta hatte Bulmas Handabdruck im Gesicht. Bulma hingegen stand Vegeta entsetzt gegenüber. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Ach ... warum streiten wir uns immer, wenn wir uns sehen? "Vegeta, ich ...." Aber weiter kam sie nicht. Vegeta fasste sie an den Handgelenken und drückte sie nach hinten, so dass sie rückwärts aus dem Bad stolperte und gegen die Wand gegenüber dem Bad gedrückt wurde. "Wage es nie wieder mich zu schlagen oder du wirst dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein. Haben wir uns verstanden?!" Bulma sah ihn mit ängstlichen Augen an und nickte nur noch stumm. Vegeta betrachtete Bulma genau. Dann näherte sich sein Kopf, den ihren und dann küsste er Bulma. Bulma schmolz dahin. Sie legte vorsichtig ihre Arme um Vegetas Nacken. Sie wusste ja nicht, ob er es zulassen würde. So versanken sie in ihren Kuss. Doch plötzlich drückte Bulma Vegeta von sich. "Nicht Vegeta, wir sind doch nicht allein. Was wenn jemand die Treppe hochkommt und außerdem weint Trunks. Hörst du ihn denn nicht?" Vegeta lies von ihr ab und Bulma erkannte, das sie diese Sache wohl vermasselt hatte. Kurz sah er noch mal in ihre blauen Augen, dann drehte er sich um und ging. Bulma, du bist ein Trottel! Soweit wird er nicht so schnell mehr gehen. Hm! Damit ging sie in Trunks Zimmer zurück, um ihren kleinen Liebling zu trösten und ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
- währenddessen in Vegetas Zimmer -  
  
Die Tür hatte sich gerade hinter seinem Rücken geschlossen. Langsam ging er zum Schrank rüber und öffnete per Knopfdruck die Tür. Vorsichtig ging er in den Schrank hinein. Einige Schritte neben ihm hing ein großer Spiegel. Langsam ging er darauf zu und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Auf seiner Stirn brannte ein schwarzes Symbol. Es sah aus wie ein schwarzes Auge, das senkrecht nach oben stand. (Erinnert euch an Diamant aus Sailor Moon, der hatte so ein Auge. Nur das Vegeta es nicht öffnen kann. Sondern es nur eine Vorstufe zum richtigen Symbol ist. Aber ich will ja nicht zuviel verraten.) Langsam fuhr er mit der linken Hand über das Symbol. Plötzlich hielt er mit der Hand inne. Auch auf seinem Handrücken hatte sich ein Symbol gebildet. Ruckartig drehte er sich um. "Was willst du Radditz?! Du weißt, das du hierher nicht kommen sollst!" Ein kleines blaues Licht erscheint vor Vegeta. Dann wurde es größer und schließlich steht ein Mann vor Vegeta. Er hat kurzes schwarzes Haar, genau wie Goku. Auch trug er die gleiche Frisur. Er hatte einen blauen Overall an, auf dessen rechter Seite die Buchstaben PV eingestickt waren. Das helle Shirt unter dem Overall leuchte hervor. "Entschuldige Vegeta! Aber Giru hat eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht, die dich interessieren könnte. Du hast doch deine Träume aufzeichnen lassen. Pico und Giru haben sie ausgewertet. Es sind keine Träume, genau wie du es vorhergesehen hast. Sondern ....." Weiter kam er nicht. Vegeta hielt ihm den Mund zu. "Pst, sie kann dich hören!" Langsam nahm er die Hand von seinem Mund. ""Aber was wolltest du sagen?"" Radditz dreht sich zur Tür. Als sich da nichts tat, dreht er sich zurück und beantwortete Vegetas Frage. Aber man konnte nichts hören. Vegeta und Radditz waren eine Stufe höher gegangen. Sie unterhielten sich jetzt mittels Telepathie. Das ist etwas, was Vegeta schon von Babyalter konnte. Seine Eltern und sein Lehrer Sky hatten ihn besonders darin gefördert. Das hatte auch einen Grund. Vegeta war stumm geboren worden. Er hat sich bis zum fünften Lebensjahr nur mit Zeichensprache und Telepathie verständigt. Als Freezer dann auftauchte und sein Heimatplanet vernichtet wurde, sind die Saiyanjins weitergezogen und haben einen neuen Planten besiedelt. Aber da Freezer ein kluger Zeitgenosse war, hatten sich die Saiyanjins weiterentwickeln müssen. (Aber das wollte ich garnicht schreiben. Ich verrate schon wieder viel zu viel. Das soll doch alles erst später kommen. *Bäh* Aber soviel sei verraten, Vegeta kann wirklich reden und zwar mit seiner echten Stimme. Aber wie er die bekommen hat. Das behalte ich noch für mich. Sorry!) ""Laß mich raten! Es sind Visionen, die mich jetzt inzwischen Nacht für Nacht heimsuchen. Habe ich recht?!"" ""Ja! Aber man kann sie noch nicht entschlüsseln. Pico schlägt vor, sie ihrem Vater zu schicken. Immerhin hat er ja auch herausgefunden, was deine Visionen als du fünf warst bedeuten."" ""Das ist eine gut Idee! Sie soll es machen! Laßt mich wissen, wenn er antwortet."" ""Ja, Vegeta!"" Darauf verschwand Radditz in einem blauen Licht. Vegeta zog sich dann etwas über, denn immerhin konnte er ja nicht mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, nach draußen gehen. (Och! Es gibt da eine paar Personen, denen ist sowas ganz egal. Und einigen Lesern wäre das sogar ganz angenehm. Aber das wollen wir ja nicht zulassen. Zwinker!)  
  
- Währenddessen bei Bulma -  
  
Diese war nach ihrer vermasselten Aktion in das Zimmer von Trunks gegangen. Der saß aufrecht in seinem Bettchen und als er seine Mama erkannte richteten sich seine Arme gleich nach oben. Bulma nahm in auf den Arm und wiegte ihn langsam hin und her. "Was hast du nur in letzter Zeit mein kleiner Schatz?! Ständig weinst du! Du wirst mir doch nicht etwa krank." Mit diesen Worten legte sie Trunks ihre Hand auf die Stirn. Das gefiel ihm garnicht und er fing an sich zu wehren. Plötzlich wurde er in die Luft getragen. Bulma drehte sich um. Vegeta stand hinter ihr. Er saß sie nur flüchtig an und verließ dann mit Trunks auf dem Arm das Zimmer. Bulma blieb allein im Zimmer zurück. Sie wußte garnicht wie ihr geschah. Aber sie erholte sich schnell von diesem leichtem Schock und verließ das Zimmer. Vegeta war mit Trunks nach unten gegangen. Im Flur war ihm Bulmas Mutter entgegengekommen und hatte ihn mit ihrer wohlbekannten liebenswürdigen Art begrüßt, als wäre er garnicht weg gewesen sondern hatte sich nur für ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr gehauen. Aber das kannte er schon. Damit mußte man sich eben abfinden. Er hatte ihr Trunks in die Arme gelegt und war dann weiter gegangen. Trunks tat diesem jetzt lauthals kund. Es gefiel ihm nämlich nicht, das sein Papa ihn einfach weggegeben hatte. Bulma kam gerade die Treppe runter um noch zu sehen wie Vegeta Trunks an ihre Mutter weiterreichte. Seufzend nahm sie ihr Trunks wieder ab und folgte Vegeta. Dieser war aber nicht zur Küche unterwegs wie sie zuerst dachte, sondern er verließ das Haus. (Kann man die Capsule Corporation eigentlich Haus nennen. Erinnert mich so stark an ein Iglu. Hey, ich kenne da einen Witz. HeHe ... Aber der gehört leider nicht hier her. Sorry!) "Vegeta, willst du denn nichts essen bevor du dich wieder an dein Training machst?" fragte Bulma und sah ihren Lebensgefährten mit großen Augen an. Dieser stockte im Schritt und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. "Nein, ich habe schon gegessen und außerdem .... seit wann interessiert es dich, ob ich esse!?" "Du warst solange weg! Willst du etwa schon wieder gehen, obwohl du erst wiedergekommen bist!? Bitte verzeih, wenn ich etwas falschen gesagt oder getan habe. Ich ... Ich ... Ich möchte nicht, das du mich wieder verläßt! So, jetzt ist es raus und du kannst dich wieder lustig über mich machen." Aber statt dessen ging er langsam auf sie zu und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Bulma wurde es heiß und kalt zu gleich. Dieser Blick ... Sie wußte genau, warum sie Vegeta Yamcha (Yamchus japanischer Name, falls einige das nicht wissen.) vorgezogen hat. Auch wenn das alle geschockt hat. "Wer sagt denn das ich gehe?" "Aber ich dachte ....!" "Weib, du denkst zu viel. Heute abend bin ich wieder da und dann will ich was zu essen. Verstanden!?" Bulma nickte kaum merkbar. Aber Vegeta war dieses Nicken aufgefallen. Dann drehte er sich um und flog langsam in den Himmel. Bulma blieb solange draußen bis sie Vegeta nicht mehr sehen konnte. Seufzend ging sie ins Haus zurück. Er ist mir ausgewichen. Schon wieder! Er denkt wohl das ich blöd bin?! Als ob ich nicht bemerken würde, das er mir auswicht. Er beantwortet keine Fragen und Blicken wicht er aus. (Schon wieder ausweichen. Sorry, aber fällt kein anderes Wort dafür ein.) Oder er ändert plötzlich das Thema oder bekommt einen Wutanfall. Er macht sich Sorgen. HiHi .... Trunks wurde unruhig auf ihrem Arm und bewegte sich heftig. Dadurch wurde Bulma aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie hob Trunks in die Luft und drehte sich dabei. "Der Papa hat ein Geheimnis vor uns, aber wir werden das auch noch beide lüften. Nicht wahr mein kleiner Schatz?!" Trunks lachte übers ganze Gesicht und quietschte vergnügt. "Bulma Schätzchen, ist Vegeta schon wieder weg?" fragte ihre Mutter. "Ja, aber er kommt heute abend wieder und dann soll das Essen auf dem Tisch stehen!" "Oh, dann muß ich aber unbedingt einkaufen gehen!" "Ich und Trunks kommen mit. Mir fällt so langsam der Decke auf dem Kopf und meinen kleinen Liebling habe ich in letzter Zeit ziemlich vernachlässigt." Gesagt getan.  
  
- währenddessen bei Vegeta -  
  
Vegeta flog gerade wieder durch die Einöde, zurück zu seinem Raumschiff. Langsam (Hey! Langsam wird das Wort zu meinem Lieblingswort. Seht ihr. Schon wieder! *nyarg*) landete er auf der Erdoberfläche, schritt durch das Hologramm und wäre fast mit einer schlanken, grünhäutigen Frau zusammengestoßen, die gerade das Hologramm verlassen wollte. "Mensch Vegeta! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!" "Ich?!" Und nahm die Hand vom Herzen. "Du hast mich erschreckt!" Beide sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen. "Willst du weg Pico?" "Nein! Ich wollte nur das Hologramm von außen kontrollieren, da der Alarm angegangen ist." "Achso! Wenn du fertig bist, dann komm bitte zu mir. Ich möchte mit dir reden!" "Natürlich, ganz wie ihr beliebt Hoheit!" Bei diesen Worten verbeugte sich und ernte von Vegeta ein Fausthieb. Lachend verließ sie das Hologramm. Vegeta sah ihr hinterher. "Namekianer! Was soll man von denen schon halten!" ""Das habe ich gehört Vegeta!"" "Dann mach verdammt nochmal deine spitzen Ohren zu!" ""Ich bin nur zur Hälfte ein Namiakaner. Denn wenn ich vollständig einer wäre, dann würde ich erstens ungeschlechtlich sein und mich durch ausspucken von Eiern vermehren. Was ich ziemlich widerlich finde! Und zweitens hätte ich dann diese komischen Fühler, Hörner oder wie du sie auch immer nennen willst! Da ich aber weiblichen Geschlechts bin, was ich dir auch beweisen kann."" "Ne du, laß mal! Darauf kann ich gut und gerne verzichten!" ""Außerdem besitze ich keine Fühler. Ein Glück, denn das sieht so dämlich aus."" "Schon gut, Schon gut! Du hast mich überzeugt. Aber du kannst nun mal nicht verbergen, das du ein Namekianer bist. Ob nun zur Hälfte oder ganz!" ""Schon gut! Gegen dich zu argumentieren macht keinen Spaß. Da verliert man immer!"" Damit drehte Vegeta sich um und wollte gerade in das Raumschiff gehen, als ihm eine Person auf der Schiffoberseite auffiel. Vorsichtig schwebte er nach oben. "Hallo Veggie!" "PAAAAAAAAAAN! Du sollst mich nicht so nennen. Das ist respektlos! Bedenke das ich über dir stehe!" "schon gut, Schon gut! Sollte doch nur ein Spaß sein. HiHi .... Du läßt dich aber immer so schön ärgern! (Ich kenne da auch jemanden, der sich immer ärgern läßt und dazu auch noch total kitzlig ist. *Bäh*)" "Ich ärgere dich auch gleich! Bist du fertig mit der Außenhülle?" "Fast! Aber in etwa einer Stunde werde ich fertig sein. Der Winter kann also kommen." "Gut! Sind Giru und Radditz da oder sind sie unterwegs?" "Sind beide im Raumschiff. Warum fragst du?" "Ach nur so." Damit schwebte Vegeta langsam (Schon wieder "langsam".) Richtung Erdboden und rüber zur Eingangstür. Die angenehme Kühle im Schiff kam ihm gelegen. Einmal streckte er sich, dann machte er sich Richtung Labor unterwegs. Einen ganzen Monat hatte es ihn gekostet, die letzten Proben, die seine Crew gesammelt hat, zu kontrollieren. Radditz hatte bestimmt schon wieder welche gebracht und er konnte sich gleich an die Arbeit machen, um diese zu analysieren und zu kontrollieren, ob sie rein waren. Doch im Labor lagen keine Proben. Statt dessen blinkte ein Symbol auf dem Terminal des Computers. Mit einem seufzen auf den Lippen machte er sich dorthin unterwegs. Plumpsend ließ er sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Computer nieder und betätigte eine Taste auf dem Keyboard. Das Symbol verschwand und eine Person erschien auf der Bildfläche.  
  
"Huch! Mit dir habe ich garnicht gerechnet Vegeta!" "Tja, da nun mal keiner hier ist, muß ich wohl allein rangehen." Vegeta konnte sich dabei ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Aber sag mal, warum meldest du dich denn Sky?" "Pico hat mir deine Daten vom Visionator geschickt! Sehr interessant übrigens!" "Was meinst du bedeuten sie? Ich hatte zuerst Visionen von der Vergangenheit ..." "Nein Vegeta, das waren keine Visionen von der Vergangenheit. Dies waren richtige Träume! Die von der Zukunft, das waren richtige Visionen." "Das dachte ich mir schon! Hast du eine Ahnung was sie bedeuten könnten. Ich will sie nicht verlieren! Meinst du, sie könnte mit hineingezogen werden?" "Das ist gut möglich! Die zerstörten Städte ähneln denen auf Vegeta. Sie könnten durch eine Katastrophe oder durch eine Person zerstört werden!" "Können wir ausschließen, das ich diese Person bin?" Schweigen! Sekunden später antwortet Sky endlich auf Vegetas Frage. "Nein, es tut mir leid, aber dies können wir nicht ausschließen. Es könnte das gleiche wie vor 28 Jahren passieren." "Meinst du, das es passieren würde, wenn ich die Erde verlassen würde?" "Das glaube ich nicht! Wir wissen immerhin nicht, ob du der Grund für die Zerstörung bist. Dazu haben die Visionen nicht ausgereicht. Es ist einfach noch zu wenig Klarheit dabei." Seufzend läßt Vegeta den Kopf hängen. Was sollte er nur machen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen Vegeta. Ich würde einfach erst einmal weiter den Visionator benutzen, damit deine Visionen aufgezeichnet werden." "Das geht nicht so einfach wie du dir das denkst! Immerhin schlafe ich nicht im Raumschiff sondern in der Capsule Corporation. Bulma könnte etwas merken, wenn sie es nicht schon hat. Immerhin ist sie nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und kann eins und eins zusammen zählen." "Diese Erdenfrau scheint sehr klug zu sein! Kein Wunder, das sie so hoch in deinen Gunsten steht. Du hast dich schon als kleines Kind lieber mit Intellektuellen abgegeben, als wie jedes normale Kind (Schon wieder Kind. Könnte natürlich auch Keksfresser schreiben, aber das wollen wir hier mal lassen. Muß ja nicht sein!) draußen zu spielen oder sich mit Freunden zu treffen." "Sky! Du weißt genau das es mir verboten war, mich mit anderen Kindern zu treffen. Die Gefahr war zu groß, das ich durch ein Mißgeschick erwache. Selbst hier auf der Erde wird deshalb jeder Schritt von mir überwacht. Besonders jetzt, wo sich meine Visionen häufen. Das erste Bannsymbol ist auch schon erschienen." "Was?! Vegeta, sag das noch mal. Ich glaube ich habe mich verhört." "Man, und da habt ihr Namekianer schon so große Ohren. Ich sagte, daß das erste Bannsymbol erschienen ist. Aber keine Sorge, es könnte ein Warnsignal sein. Immerhin bin ich jetzt seit etwas über drei Jahren .... Naja, eigentlich bin ich ja schon länger hier, aber das wissen ja nur wir." "Was hat das mit deinen Kräften zu tun?" "Aber Sky, das ist doch ganz einfach! Seit ich hier bin habe ich meine wahren Kräfte nicht mehr benutzt. Naja, abgesehen von einigen kinetischen Entladungen, die sich aber immer auf bestimmte Dinge bezogen haben, habe ich meine Fähigkeiten nicht mehr eingesetzt. Vielleicht ist mein Energieniveau wieder zu hoch und ich muß mich entladen." "Dann solltest du dich aber dringend testen. Es ist zu gefährlich! Wenn deine Kraft ein bestimmtes Potential übersteigt, dann wirst du von allein erwachen und dann können deine Leibwächter garnichts machen." "Das weiß ich doch! Deshalb werde ich mich auch gleich testen und wenn sie zu hoch ist, dann wird eben eine kleine Trainingseinheit mit meinen Wächtern eingelegt." .... Piep .... Zischend öffnete sich die Tür zum Labor und Pico erschien im Türrahmen. "Hologramm gecheckt! Der gestrige Sandsturm hatte es beschädigt und deshalb hat das System Alarm geschlagen." Langsam ging sie auf Vegeta zu und dann bemerkte sie die Person auf dem Display des Monitor. "Hallo Dad!" "Na, wie geht es meinem kleinem Mädchen?" "Dein kleines Mädchen bändelt zur Zeit mit einem ganz bestimmten Namekianer an!" "Vegeta!!!!! Hör nicht auf das, was dieser Kerl von sich gibt. Es gibt auf diesem Planeten kein Lebewesen was mich wirklich interessieren würde. Und dieser ungehobelte Namekianer schon garnicht. Pah!" "Warum regst du dich dann so auf, wenn da nichts ist." "Da ist nichts! Ich habe mich nur in seinen Körper eingenistet, um ihn zu beobachten. Mehr nicht! Wer mag schon so ein Lebewesen!" "Diese Lebewesen hat einen Namen!" Sky, der sich das kleine Streitgespräch zwischen Vegeta und seiner Tochter Pico angehört hatte, mischt sich jetzt mit ein. "Dürft ich trotzdem den Namen des Mannes erfahren, der meiner Tochter das Herz geraubt hat!?" "Vater, ich mag diesen Kerl nicht. Außerdem ist ein reinrassiger Namekianer und damit ist er ungeschlechtlich! Ich will keinen Mann, der sich mit Hilfe von Eiern ausspucken, vermehrt." Trotzig drehte sie sich weg. "Er heißt Piccolo (Diesmal hab ich ihn sogar richtig geschrieben. Man war das peinlich, als ich gesehen habe, das ihn falsch geschrieben habe. Verzeiht mir dieses kleine Mißgeschick!) und ist der Oberteufel dieses Planeten. Naja, eigentlich trifft das nicht mehr zu. Er hat inzwischen so viel gutes getan, das man ihn nicht mehr als Oberteufel bezeichnen kann." "Guck an, das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet Pico, das du dich für so einen interessieren könntest." Ruckartig drehte Pico sich um und funkelte ihren Vater böse an. "Ich interessiere mich nicht für ihn." Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz ihrer Schuhe um und stampfte wütend aus dem Zimmer. Vegeta und Sky sahen lächelnd hinter Pico hinterher. "Die beiden passen perfekt! Er ist total ruhig und spricht fast garnicht. Und sie ist total aufbrausend und dickköpfig." "Da kenn ich aber noch jemanden!" Vegeta konnte nicht verhindern, das sich seine Wangen aus Verlegenheit rot färbten. Betroffen sah er zu Boden, denn er wußte genau, das Sky ihn damit gemeint hat. "Laß uns Schluß machen! Ich will mich jetzt testen. Grüße bitte meine Eltern." "Das mach ich doch gerne!" Daraufhin betätigte Vegeta eine Taste auf dem Keyboard und der Terminal wird schwarz. Langsam richtete er sich auf und ging zur anderen Seite des Zimmers. Auf einem Tisch lag ein seltsames Gerät. Vegeta zog Handschuhe und das Anzug - Oberteil aus. Vorsichtig legte er es auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe. Dann nahm er das Gerät und legte es an. Er schloß die Augen und konzentrierte seine ganze Energie auf seine Hände. Das Gerät mißte die Höhe der Energie und schickte die Daten zum Computer. Der schwarze Terminal erleuchtete und verschiedene Daten erschienen darauf. Daten wie Stärke, Kapazität und Kraftanteil erschienen. Vegeta war so stark darauf konzentriert, das er die Labortür nicht hörte, die sich zischend öffnete. Eine schwarzhaarige Frau betrat den Raum. Sie blieb stehen als sie sah, was Vegeta machte. Leise ging sie zum Terminal rüber und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Ihre Hände fuhren schnell, aber sicher über die Tasten des Keyboards. Einige Befehle erschienen auf dem Display des Computers. Ein Umriß Vegetas erschien. Verschiedene Stellen an seinem Körper leuchteten in unterschiedlichen Farben. (Kennt ihr ein Wärmespektrum? Wird auch bei der Polizei verwendet. Damit können Personen selbst in geschlossenen Räumen von außen erkannt werden. Der Körper des Menschen strahlt nämlich unterschiedliche Wärme ab.) Minuten vergingen ohne das sich die junge Frau oder Vegeta rührten. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Dann legte er das Gerät ab und zog des Oberteil wieder über. Das Labor war nämlich nicht gerade warm und erkälten wollte er sich nicht. Dann drehte er sich um und erkannte, das er nicht allein war. Obwohl er das eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit wußte. Immerhin hatte er die junge Frau schon bevor sie Tür öffnete ertastet. (Aura, na ihr wißt schon.) "Na Giru! Konntest dich von deinem Tenshinhan losreißen?" "Was soll das denn heißen!? Sag mal, muß ich das noch lange machen?" "Ich habe dir gesagt, das es nicht mehr nötig ist, ihn zu überwachen." "Das weiß ich auch! Sag das aber mal Pan!" "Pan hat doch einen Freund, was will sie dann mit Tenshinhan?" "Keine Ahnung! Aber weiß du was mich interessieren würde!" "Nein! Aber du wirst es mir bestimmt gleich sagen!" "Na überleg doch mal!? Was meinst du, wen mag Tenshinhan lieber, die blonde - oder die schwarzhaarige Lunch?" "Ist das ne Funfrage?" "Nein, das meine ich vollkommen ernst!" "Ach komm, laß mich mit dem scheiß in Ruhe. Ich habe andere Dinge im Kopf!" "Schon gut!" "Was sagen die Daten?" "Deine Energie liegt bei 67,83%. Eine kleine Trainingseinheit würde dir nicht schlecht tun, damit deine Energie sinkt." "Ach und mein Opfer hat sich auch schon gefunden!" Unschuldiger Blick zu Giru rüber. Diese tut aber so, als hätte sie Vegetas kleine Anspielung nicht mitbekommen. (Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor: "Hast du was gesagt? Ich habe gerade so ein rauschen im Ohr! HiHi ....) "Keine Angst! Radditz bekommt erst mal sein Fett weg. Der ist er mir noch schuldig! Immerhin hab ich seine Haut vor Pan gerettet. Die hätte ihn sonst skalpiert. Laß dich aber nicht weiter stören. Ich werde dann mal in den Trainingsraum. Ihr könnt mich da finden, falls ihr mich sucht!" "Ok!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ das Labor. Langsamen Schrittes ging Vegeta den langen Gang hinunter. Vorbei an etlichen Abbiegungen bis er endlich vor einer verschlossenen Tür stand. Diese öffnete er per Knopfdruck. Zischend öffnete sich die Tür und eine riesiger Raum wurde sichtbar. In diesem Raum gab es nichts - keinen Stuhl, keinen Schrank. Einfach nichts. Vegeta betrat den Raum und zischend schloß sich die Tür hinter ihm. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war ebenfalls eine Tür, die nun zischend aufging und ein Mann betrat den Raum. Radditz! Er trug nicht mehr seinen blauen Overall sondern einen enganliegendes Shirt und eine locker sitzende Hose. Seine Handgelenke waren bandagiert. Vegeta zog sein Oberteil aus (*schmelz, da kann keiner mithalten*) und warf es in die Ecke. "Keine Gnade Radditz! Ich muß unbedingt etwas Energie verlieren. Kannst also sogar fiese Tricks anwenden." "Das mach ich nicht! Sky, würde mich umbringen, wenn er das erfahren würde und darauf kann ich verzichten. Dazu wurde ich zu streng erzogen." "Schon gut! Ich dachte mir schon, das du sowas sagst. Dazu war das ganze Training zu streng. Aber reden wir nicht lange, sondern fangen wir an!" Damit gingen beide in die Ausgangsstellung, die sehr an die shaolinische Kampfkunst erinnerte. Unter Vegeta entstand eine Pentagramm und er wurde von einer schwarzen Aura umgeben. Radditz dagegen konzentrierte seine ganze Energie auf die Verteidigung. Er wußte nur zu genau, das ein Angriff auf Vegeta nichts brachte. Immerhin war Vegeta ein Meister im Nahkampf mit Waffen sowie mit den Fäusten. Er stand auf dem zehnten Grad und seine Waffe war der Stab. Die Waffe hatte er sich selbst ausgesucht. Naja, eigentlich hat nicht er die Waffe ausgesucht sondern, der schlafende Charakter in ihm - die Matrix. (Die schwarze Matrix um genau zu sein.) Radditz selbst hatte von seiner Stellung gegenüber Vegeta erst am Tag der Zerstörung Vegetas (Der Planet nicht die Person.) erfahren. Damals erwachte zum ersten Mal seine Matrixkraft. Er ist einer der fünf Matrixkinder, oder besser Matrixkrieger. Immerhin ist er ja kein Kind mehr. Zusammen mit den anderen drei Mitgliedern dieses Schiffes bilden sie die Leibwächter und Schlüssel zu Vegeta. Seine wahren Kräfte dürfen nie erwachen. Das wäre die absolute Katastrophe. Deshalb begleiten sie ihn immer und einer ist sogar immer bei ihm. Picollo! Die einzige Person (Person!? Picollo ist keine Person. Warum schreib ich solchen Stuß?!), naja das einzige Wesen (Besser so! ... Ja, viel besser! ... ups ich zeige meine schizophrene Seite.) das immer bei ihm war und selbst jetzt bei diesem Kampf beim ihm war. Der letzte Trumpf in Vegetas Ärmel. Den er aber nur im äußersten Notfall einsetzte. Radditz Aura leuchtete blau auf und umgab seinen Körper. Vegetas Pentagramm durchzog inzwischen schon den ganzen Raum. Radditz stand genau auf einer Spitze des fünfeckigen Sterns. Vegeta stand im Mittelpunkt dieses Sterns. Radditz streckte die Arme nach vorne und eine blaue Kugel erschien. Diese verschmolz mit seiner rechten Hand und verformte sich. Im Bruchteil von ein paar Zehntel Sekunden hatte sich aus der Kugel eine Waffe geformt. Der Degen der Hoffnung. Eine der heiligen Waffen, die den Tod und die Zerstörung beeinflußten. Ein Symbol erschien auf seiner Stirn - das senkrecht stehende Auge. Es verformte sich und zog sich über die Augenbrauen hin, wobei es diese nicht berührte. Gleichfalls erwachte auch das Symbol auf Vegetas Stirn. Radditz hatte das erste Siegel geöffnet. Das erste Siegel zur Matrix. Pan, Pico und Giru waren die anderen Siegelwächter. Alle vier standen für ein Gefühl, einen Zustand. Durch Hoffnung entsteht Frieden. Aus Freundschaft entsteht Liebe. Hoffnung steckt in jedem. Liebe und Freundschaft können Berge versetzen und Frieden bringen. Ohne Hoffnung können Freundschaft und Liebe nicht existieren. Daran konnte man erkennen, wie eng die vier miteinander verbunden waren. Nichts durfte dieses Band zerstören. Dann würde die Matrix mit aller Grausamkeit erwachen und alles vernichten. Dies war auch der Grund, warum die vier mit Vegeta zusammen aufwuchsen. Als König Vegeta und seine Frau Tiara erkannten, wer Vegeta war und wie die vier zu ihm standen. Da war ihnen klar, das diese vier etwas besonderes waren und das sie nicht wie andere saiyanische bzw. kephanische Kinder aufwachsen durften. Deshalb besuchten sie die selbe Schule und den selben Kampfsportlehrer, Sky. Vegetas Energie nahm zu und Radditz wurde fast von ihr zerdrückt. Er ist besser geworden. Seine Kräfte haben unglaublich zugenommen. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, dann kann er mich töten und das selbst nur mit dem Siegel der Hoffnung. Damit schloß er die Augen und ein Pentagramm erschien vor ihm. Ein Schild das ihn schützte, damit er nicht Vegetas volle Energie abbekam. Das war genau die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, denn genau in just diesem Augenblick öffnete Vegeta ruckartig die Augen und verschwand, um genau hinter Radditz aufzutauchen und mit der Faust nach ihm zu schlagen. Vegetas Augen hatten sich verändert. Die Pupillen waren verschwunden. Nicht mal das weiß seiner Augen war noch zu sehen. Seine Augen waren schwarz wie die Nacht. Radditz fuhr sein Schutzschild hoch. Trotzdem wurde er von den Beinen gerissen. Vegeta stand direkt über ihm in der Luft. Mit der linken Hand deutete er gegen die Wand und ein Symbol erschien auf dieser. Sofort öffnete sich das Fach (Schrank, nennt es wie ihr wollt.). Dahinter erschienen verschiedene Waffen. Vegeta zog mit seinen telekinetischen Kräften das Schwert zu sich. Das er mit der linken Hand auf fing, um sofort damit nach Radditz zu stoßen. Radditz rollte sich zur Seite und fing den nächsten Hieb mit seinem Degen ab. Gleichzeitig konzentrierte er seine Energie in den Degen. Durch die Energieentladung wurde Vegeta nach hinten geworfen. Dieser konnte sich aber noch im Flug fangen. Er vollführte einen Salto in der Luft, um dann mit dem linken Fuß zuerst auf der Erde zu landen. Den Schwung den er mitgenommen hatte benutzte er jetzt, um Radditz erneut anzugreifen. .................................................  
  
(Ich höre hier jetzt mit dem Kampf auf. Ansonsten schlaft ihr mir noch vor langer weile ein. Könnt mir ja schreiben, ob euch das gefallen hat. Wenn nicht, dann werde ich es versuchen zu umgehen.)  
  
- Stunden später -  
  
Vegeta und Radditz verließen schweißgebadet den Trainingsraum. Radditz sah ziemlich ramponiert aus. Überall hatte er Schürfwunden und blaue Flecke. Vegeta dagegen hatte nichts. Er sah nur aus, als wäre er gerade in einen Regenguß gekommen. Müde und fertig machten sie sich zu ihren Zimmer aufwärts. (Das hört sich blöd an, aber mir fällt nichts anderes ein.) Erst einmal duschen. Vegeta würde dann zur Capsule Corporation zurückfliegen, während Radditz sich verarzten lassen und dann den Kühlschrank überfallen wird. Auf Vegeta würde inzwischen in der Capsule Corporation das Essen warten. Also beeilten sich beide, schnell fertig zu werden. Vegeta flog aber nicht los, bevor er sich nicht noch mal im Labor untersucht hatte. Sein Energiepegel war rapide gefallen auf 34,75%.  
  
- währenddessen in der Capsule Corporation -  
  
Bulma stand mit ihrer Mutter in der Küche und beide kochten. Trunks saß auf dem Boden und beobachte alles mit großen Augen. Das fand er so interessant. Bulma schnitt gerade die Möhren für einen Eintopf. Ihre Mutter hingegen bratete das Fleisch. Vegeta mochte es nicht roh, sondern nur gut durch. (Obwohl er eher der Typ für blutig wäre. Igitt! Aber das finde ich persönlich ekelig, immerhin bin ich Vegetarier. Also deshalb schön gut durch.) "Wir sollten uns beeilen! Vegeta wird bestimmt gleich kommen und ich will nicht schon wieder der Grund für eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm sein!" Ihre Mutter nickte nur stumm. Inzwischen hatte sie sich an Vegetas ständig wechselnden Launen gewöhnt.  
  
- währenddessen vor dem Haus -  
  
Vegeta landete gerade in just diesem Moment im Vorgarten der Capsule Corporation. Neugierig drehte er den Kopf in alle Richtungen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Seine innere Stimme oder besser gesagt, sein Innenleben warnte ihn. Aber es sah alles wie immer aus. Auf der rechten Seite nicht weit von ihm stand der Gravitationsraum - Vegetas Trainingsraum. Eigentlich brauchte Vegeta ja solche eine Art von Trainingsraum garnicht. Aber da er seine wahre Identität nicht aufdecken wollte, mußte er sich wohl oder übel mit dem trainieren abgeben. Wenn die wüßten, was ich wirklich darin mache. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Ein lächeln, das niemand sehen konnte. Auf der linken Seite von Vegeta waren die Blumenbeete von Bulmas Mutter. Auch da hätte sich, seit er am morgen gegangen war, nichts verändert. Trotzdem ließ er zur Sicherheit seine Sinne die Gegend erkunden. Aber es gab nichts verdächtiges, was seine innere Unruhe hätte erklären können. Schulterzuckend setzte er sich schließlich in Bewegung. Er ging ins Haus und hatte nach wenigen Sekunden Bulma in der Küche entdeckt. "Ist das Essen noch nicht fertig!" Bei diesen Worten verzog sich sein Gesicht. Bulma, die von Vegetas Gegenwart nichts bemerkt hatte, zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. (HiHi .... Jetzt bekommt sie den nächsten Monat keinen Schluckauf mehr.) Trunks quietschte vergnügt und krabbelte auf seinen Vater zu. Dieser dachte aber im Traum nicht daran, ihn hochzuheben oder zu begrüßen. Da konnte Trunks soviel er wollte am Hosenbein von Vegeta ziehen. "Doch, Doch! Das Essen ist schon fertig. Wir essen heute draußen. Wir haben nämlich Besuch bekommen." Vegetas Gesicht sprach Bände. Bulma konnte sich auch denken warum. Sicher hatte er mit seinen Fähigkeiten die Son´s schon ertastet. "Sei bitte nicht böse! Sie sind einkaufen gewesen und wir sind ihnen unterwegs begegnet. Mam hat sie dann eingeladen." Hilfe suchend blickte sie ihre Mutter an. Diese tat aber so, als hätte sie davon nichts mitbekommen. Vegetas Laune war rapide gesunken. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, das Son Goku und Co. bei ihnen war. Jetzt mußte er sogar doppelt aufpassen, das er nichts unüberlegtes machte oder sagte. Selbst Picollo gefiel die neue Sachlage garnicht und er bereite Vegeta gerade ziemlich Bauchschmerzen. Er überlegte kurz, dann war die Sache eindeutig. Es war wieder einmal Zeit für einen seiner Wutausbrüche. Picollo vollführte wahre Freudentänze in Vegetas Körper und das gefiel ihm garnicht. "Was soll der scheiß! Schick sie weg! Ich will meine Ruhe haben und diesen Klotz am Bein kann ich nicht leiden." Bulma drehte sich zu ihm um. Entsetzt hatte sie ihm zugehört. Ihr war von Anfang an klar, das Vegeta durchdrehen würde, wenn sie ihm diese Nachricht überbringen würde. Das hieß aber nicht, das er ihre Freunde so einfach beleidigen durfte. "Was fällt dir ein!? Du bist in diesem Haus nur Gast und wir können einladen wen wir wollen. Wenn dir das nicht paßt, dann hau doch wieder ab." Vegeta wollte etwas darauf sagen, aber er ließ es. Kurz sah er Bulma noch mal an, dann drehte er sich ruckartig um. Dabei stieß er Trunks nicht gerade freundlich von sich. Er verließ die Küche und machte sich auf ihn nächsten Stock. Um sich in seinem Zimmer zu verschanzen. Bulma hob inzwischen ihren kleinen Trunks auf und tröstete ihn, da dicke Tränen über sein Gesicht rollten. Nicht deswegen, weil er sich weggetan hatte, sondern weil sein Papa ihn nicht beachtet hatte. "Weine nicht, mein lieber Schatz!" Damit strich sie ihm beruhigend über das Köpfchen. Dann machte sie sich zusammen mit ihrer Mutter auf den Weg in den Garten, indem alle ihre Freunde warten bzw. schon aßen.  
  
- währenddessen bei Vegeta -  
  
Vegeta hatte sein Zimmer erreicht und betrat es. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über die spärliche Zimmereinrichtung gleiten. Seufzend begab er sich zum Bett und legte sich drauf. Er hatte wieder Kopfschmerzen und das ungute Gefühl von vorhin hatte zugenommen. Es hatte nichts mit den Gästen, die sich gerade lautstark unter seinem Fenster unterhielten, zu tun. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er wußte leider nur noch nicht was. Also schloß er die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er tastete das ganze Haus ab. Aber er konnte nichts finden. Er konnte spüren wie draußen die Wolken am Himmel vorbeizogen und die Sonne sich gerade auf den Weg machte, schlafen zu gehen. Es sollte wieder ein schöner Sonnenuntergang werden. Vegeta stellte sich gerade die blutrote Sonne vor, wie sie den Himmel in den verschiedenen Farben erleuchten lies bis sie untergegangen war. Langsam glitt er durch seine Vorstellung in die Traumwelt über. ................................................ Vegeta wanderte durch eine verwüstete Stadt. Keines der Häuser stand mehr. Es herrschte ein beunruhigende Stille. Kein Vogel zwitscherte. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Langsam bewegte Vegeta sich durch die Straßen. Nirgends war Leben zu erkennen. Der Himmel verfärbte sich gerade, da die Sonne in Begriff war unterzugehen. Plötzlich fiel ein langer Schatten auf die Straße. Durch das langsame untergehen wurde der Schatten immer größer und richtete damit Vegetas Neugier darauf. In ziemlicher Entfernung stand eine Säule. Vegeta ging langsam darauf zu. Nach einer Weile konnte er schon etwas mehr erkennen. Das Gebilde war keine Säule wie er anfangs dachte, sondern es hatte ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kreuz. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Bewohner es errichtet, bevor sie die Stadt verlassen hatten. Aber um dies genau zu sagen, mußte er näher rann. Dies wies sich aber als komplizierter auf als man es auf den ersten Blick sah. Der Weg dahin war versperrt. Fliegen konnte er nicht, da über ihm zu viele Pfeiler waren. Zerstören konnte er sie auch nicht, denn die Gefahr, das alles zusammenbrechen würde war zu groß. Also mußte er wohl oder übel klettern bzw. sich unten durch wühlen. Das nahm ziemlich viel Zeit in Anspruch und so war es bereits dunkel als er sich endlich bis zum Kreuz vorgearbeitet hatte. Was er dann sah, versetzte ihn den Schock seines Lebens. Er hatte richtig getippt. Es war ein Kreuz! Aber das war nicht das schlimmste daran, sondern ................  
  
Aber das war nicht das schlimmste daran, sondern an diesem Kreuz hing eine Person. Da Vegeta aber mit dem Gesicht zum Kreuzrücken stand, konnte er nicht erkennen, wer diese Person war. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in breit. Ein Gefühl, das er nicht haben wollte. Langsam ging er um das Kreuz herum. Sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf der Person. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Bulma! Gekreuzigt! "Na Vegeta, wie gefällt dir das!" hörte er eine Stimme. Vegetas Kopf bewegte sich in alle Richtungen, aber er konnte niemanden erkennen. "Zeig dich! Wie kannst du es wagen sie damit hineinzuziehen." "Das ist meine Rache für alles was du mir angetan hast. Alle Menschen, die dir nahe stehen, werde ich töten. Damit du am eigenem Leib erfährst, was Trauer ist." "Zeig dich! Zeig dich! Oder bist du zu feige!" Ein plötzliches Geräusch hinter ihm, ließ Vegeta herumschnellen. "Du!?" .......................  
  
Schweißgebadet erwachte Vegeta. Es war nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum!? Vegeta war sich dessen nicht so bewusst. Konnte er wirklich sicher sein, das dies nur ein Traum wahr und nicht einer seiner vielen Visionen, die ihn seit er mit Bulma zusammen wahr, heimsuchten. Bulma, war die wichtigste Person für ihn, auch wenn er das nie öffentlich zugeben würde. Erschöpft ließ er sich wieder nach hinten auf sein Kopfkissen fallen. Um sich zu beruhigen, schloß er die Augen. Er hörte tief in sich hinein. Er konnte sein eigenes Herz schlagen hören. Er ging darauf ein. "Esta incorda nieta sano." Langsam sprach er diese Beschwörungsformel, die ihn beruhigen sollte. Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch. Erinnerungen an seine eigene Kindheit. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab in die Vergangenheit. Er konnte eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die bis auf den Boden gingen, erkennen. Sie trug ein schwarzblaues Kleid. Die Schleppe des Kleides berührte den Boden. Diese Frau hatte weiße Augen, die bei bestimmten Lichteinfall blau erschienen. Vegeta hatte die selben Augen. Sie waren ein Zeichen der kephanischen Königsfamilie. Diese Frau mit dem gutmütigen Gesicht war Vegetas Mutter. Die Person, die ihm immer am nächsten gestanden hat, neben seinem Vater. Seine Eltern waren seine Bezugspersonen gewesen (Bei wem ist das nicht so.). Aber seine Beziehung zu seiner Mutter war immer etwas besonderes gewesen, da sein Vater die meiste Zeit nicht da war oder ihn nicht beachtete. Genau wie er es jetzt mit Trunks machte. Obwohl das ganze eigentlich nur vorgespielt war. Die Frau, Tiara ist ihr Name, kniete sich gerade hin um an den Blumen zu schnuppern. Kephianer haben eine besondere Zuneigung zur Natur, die sie immer zeigen. Auch Vegeta hatte diese Zuneigung geerbt, denn immerhin hatte er eins der gefährlichsten kephanischen Lebewesen in seiner Nähe, Picollo. (Sollte ich jetzt sagen, was Picollo ist?! Neeeeeeeeee ..... ) Neben Tiara stand ein großer Mann mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und einen Vollbart. Er trug die Rüstung der Saiyanjins, auf dessen linken Brusthälfte der Emblem der saiyanischen Königsfamilie prangte. Dieser Mann war Vegetas Vater, nachdem er benannt worden ist. Aber nicht nur den Namen sondern auch das Aussehen hatte Vegeta von diesem Mann geerbt. Diese beiden Personen waren das Herrscherpaar der Saiyanjins und Kephanier, sowie das Oberhaupt des Planeten Cephron. Die Rasse der Saiyanjins war bekannt für ihre angeborene Kampflust und ihre Stärke. Die Kephanier hingegen kämpften nicht gerne, nur wenn man sie in die Enge trieb, dann waren sie die schlimmsten Feinde, die man sich vorstellen konnte und dann standen sie den Saiyanjins nichts nach. Das besondere an dieser Rasse war ihre angeborene Gabe zu Zaubern oder andere magische Dinge zu vollziehen. Tiara war bekannt für ihre Magie und ihre Kampfeslust gegenüber Männern. Die Hochzeit mit Vegeta (Diesmal der Vater, nicht Chibi-Vegeta.) war arrangiert und beide waren von Anfang an dagegen. Aber alles motzen hatte nichts gebracht. Sie sind trotzdem verheiratet worden. Anfangs konnten die beiden sich nicht ausstehen und haben dies immer den anderen spüren lassen. Aber mit der Zeit und der Geburt von Chibi- Vegeta wurde aus der anfänglichen Abscheu, Liebe. Das einzige was die Liebe der beiden betrübte, war die Ansicht dessen, das Vegeta nie sprechen würde. Wenn er aus vollem Herzen lachte, dann war einfach nichts zu hören. Als er älter wurde, brachte seine Mutter ihm die Telepathie bei, damit sie sich wenigstens so unterhalten konnten. Das war immer lustig für die beiden, wenn sie im Park unterwegs waren und Tiara immer mit ihm sprach. Die Leute um sie herum wunderten sich dann immer, da Vegeta ja nicht antwortete. "Die Königin führt Selbstgespräche!" hieß es dann immer. Erst mit der Zeit wurde aufgeklärt, das die Königin und Vegeta sich mittels Gedankenübertragung verständigten. (HiHi .... Man stelle sich mal vor. Es gehen zwei Personen durch den Park und nur einer spricht. Wobei zwischen den sprechen immer Pausen sind. Diese Vorstellung ist schon ziemlich lustig. Aber wie sagt man doch: Selbstgespräche sind gut, da ist man wenigstens nie allein. HeHe ...) Schon damals ist Vegeta von Visionen geplagt worden. Visionen von der Zerstörung des Planeten Vegetas. Leider konnten sie ihm, mit der damaligen Technologie nicht helfen. Erst später erkannten sie, das Vegetas Visionen die Zukunft vorhersagten. Vier Jahre, bevor Freezer den Planeten Vegeta heimsuchte, hatte Chibi-Vegeta dies schon offenbart. (Juchhu, man wie ich mich ständig wiederhole.) Anfangs wollte es niemand glauben. Als die Vorhersagen aber immer häufiger und präziser kamen, begann man dementsprechend Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Vegeta hatte in seinen Visionen immer einen Planeten gesehen. Dieser wurde mit viel Mühe ausfindig gemacht und besiedelt. Dort lernte Vegeta auch Picollo kennen. (Soll ich euch jetzt sagen, wer Picollo ist!? Na gut, ich glaube es wird auch langsam Zeit, das ich dies auflöse.) Vegeta, zurückversetzt ins Babyalter, (Warum ins Babyalter?! Das erklär ich euch noch später.) machte sich auf dem neuem Planeten selbstständig und unternahm eine Selbsterkundung. Dies hatte leider eine Auswirkung. Seine Eltern veranlassten nämlich um ihn zu finden, eine Großsuchaktion. Vegeta war inzwischen aber schon ziemlich weit gekommen. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. Neben ihm im Untergestrüpp des Holunderstrauches (Arg, mir ist einfach kein anderer Strauch eingefallen.), starrten ihn zwei rote Augen an. Vegeta schaute kurz, dann grabbelte er auf die Augen im Gestrüpp zu. Er versuchte mit seinen Händchen die Augen zu berühren. Als plötzlich ein gefährliches Knurren hinter ihm zu hören war. Vegeta beachtete dieses aber nicht. Er wollte wissen, was das für rote Dinger sind. Vorsichtig streckte er seine rechte Hand danach aus. Als er plötzlich in die Luft gehoben wurde. Er wirbelte durch die Gegend. Jedes andere Kind hätte laut geschrien, aber nicht Vegeta. Dem machte die ganze Sache sogar Spaß. (Das kann ich mir denken, das der auf sowas steht.) Er lachte über das ganze Gesicht. Wenn er hätte sprechen können, dann hätte man ein jauchzen gehört. Aber da Vegeta stumm war, hörte man nichts. Doch plötzlich blieb Vegeta in der Luft hängen. Langsam segelte er dem Boden entgegen. Unter ihm stand jetzt ein schwarzes Untier. Es sah aus wie ein großer schwarzer Wolf. Dieses Tier hatte rote Augen und einen stechenden Blick (Oh man .... das hört sich dämlich an.). Sein Fell war lang und dicht. Der Schwanz büschig. Das Gesicht sah durch die langen Haare unwirklich und ernst aus. (Juchhu Vermenschlichung!) Es hatte spitze Ohren und die Eckzähne waren sichtbar. Die Augen leuchteten. Vegeta gleitete langsam auf dieses Wesen zu. Er lachte lautlos auf und richtete seine Händchen nach dem Wesen aus. Das Wesen selbst sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Etliche Sekunden verharrten sie in dieser Stellung. Als Vegeta ganz nah an dem Wesen war, durchschnitt eine Energieentladung die unheimliche Stille, die nur ab und zu durch ein knurren des Wesen unterbrochen wurde. Die Konzentration des Wesens ließ von Vegeta ab und konzentrierte sich jetzt auf die Person, von der die Energieentladung kam. Es war Vegeta senior. (Für alle die, die mit dem senior nichts anfangen können, das heißt soviel wie der alte. Junior steht für der junge.) Mit ausgestrecktem Arm stand er vor dem schwarzen Wesen. "Hände weg von meinem Sohn oder du wirst es bereuen." Das Wesen knurrt und bleckte seine Zähne frei. Die großen, spitzen Eckzähne wurden sichtbar. "Ihr seit in unser Revier eingedrungen und du wagst es, mir Befehle zu geben! Eine Rasse die nur auf Kampf aus ist!" "Woher willst du wissen wie wir sind." Vegeta senior betrachtete das Wesen. Inzwischen waren auch seine Frau Tiara und etliche Wachen eingetroffen. Diese waren durch die Energieentladung alarmiert worden. Tiara war sofort zu ihrem Sohn gelaufen, um ihn vor schmerzhaften Aufprall auf der Erde zu bewahren. Vegeta lachte lautlos. Seine kleinen Händchen streckten sich nach dem Gesicht seiner Mutter aus. Diese küsste ihn sofort und drückte ihn fest an ihr Herz. In der kurzen Zeit, wo er weg war, hatte sie mehrere Tode durchlebt. Immer hatte sie sich vorgestellt, was alles ihrem kleinem Liebling passieren konnte. Nun da sie ihn sicher in ihren Armen hatte, da wollte sie ihn nicht mehr hergeben. Das Geknuddel hingegen gefiel Vegeta nicht mehr. Er währte sich jetzt stark gegen die Umarmung seiner Mutter. Diese dachte aber nicht daran ihn loszulassen. Vegeta senior hingegen hatte ganz andere Probleme. Das Wesen schien magische Fähigkeiten zu haben. Denn immerhin hatte er Vegeta in die Luft befördert und dort stehen lassen. Das schwarze Wesen hingegen betrachtete Vegeta senior genau.  
  
Gleichzeitig bekam es aber auch mit, was neben ihm ablief zwischen Tiara und Chibi-Vegeta. "Ich kenne euch Saiyanjins! Euer Ruf ist euch wieder einmal vorausgeeilt. Wie habt ihr von diesem Planeten erfahren? Er ist für fremde Augen nicht sichtbar. Ihr hätte direkt durch ihn hindurchfahren können, ohne mitzubekommen, das er existiert. Woher wusstet ihr, das hier dieser Planet ist?" Vegeta senior betrachtete das Wesen. "Das geht dich nichts an, WESEN!" "Nenn mich nicht Wesen. Ich bin ein kephanisches Untier. Leg dich nicht mit mir an Saiyanjin. Du würdest den kürzeren ziehen. Das schwöre ich dir." "Drohst du mir! Ich bin König Vegeta, Herrscher alles Saiyanjin und von einem Hund laß ich mir noch lange nichts sagen." "Hund, ich zeig dir gleich Hund! Ich hätte deinem Jungen schon nichts getan. Ich spüre, das er anders ist als du oder sie. Es geht eine besondere Welle von ihm aus." "Was geht dich das an!?" "Nichts, aber auch wir "Hunde" wie du uns nennst, haben eine Geschichte. Wir können Dinge sehen, von denen du niemals etwas erfahren würdest. Wir sehen Zukunft, Gegenwart und Vergangenheit. (Ok! Ok! Eigentlich andersrum.) Ich kenne deinen Sohn schon lange, obwohl ich ihm nie persönlich begegnet bin. Ich und Picollo (JaJa ... ich weiß, der Esel nennt sich immer zu letzt.) sind die letzten unserer Art. Es ist an der Zeit für uns einen Pakt einzugehen. Einen Pakt, der uns das Überleben garantiert und euch etwas gibt, wovon ihr auch einen nutzen ziehen könnt." Vegeta senior wollte gerade darauf antworten, als Tiara sich einmischte. "Was für einen Pakt meinst du? Und welchen nutzen könnten wir daraus ziehen?" "Der Pakt betrifft nur euren Sohn und Vegeta (senior). Wir kephanische Untiere brauchen um zu überleben einen Wirtskörper." "Was meinst du mit Wirtskörper!?" "Ein Wirtskörper ist eine Person/ein Wesen, das einem anderem Wesen als Behausung dient. (Man hört sich das dämlich an.)" "Was soll das heißen!? Warum soll sich der Pakt auf meinen Mann und meinen Sohn beziehen?"  
  
Ende Teil 6 


	2. 2ter Teil

"Weil nur sie die Voraussetzung haben als Wirtskörper zu dienen." "WWWWWWWAAAASSS!!! Vergiß es Hund! Ich werde nicht als Wirtskörper dienen." "Dann wird unsere Rasse leider aussterben. Was wirklich schade wäre, denn wir helfen von innen unserem Wirt." "Wie meinst du das mit ... ihr helft von Innen?" fragte Tiara. "Würde dem Wirt etwas passieren, so würde es uns auch betreffen. Sollte er sterben, dann sterben wir auch. Um dies zu verhindern, heilen wir ihn von innen und halten Erreger wie Bakterien und Viren davon ab, sich im Körper breit zu machen. Dadurch kann der Wirt nie krank werden. Wunden, die zum Beispiel während einem Kampf zugefügt werden, würden wir auf der Stelle heilen. Angeborene Fehler könnten wir beheben." Als das Untier auf angeborene Fehler zu sprechen kam, wurden Tiara und Vegeta (senior) aufmerksam. "Was meinst du mit angeborenen Fehlern?" "Naja, Fehler eben! Nehmen wir mal euren Sohn. Er kann, so wie es aussieht nicht sprechen. Richtig!?" Tiara und Vegeta (senior) nickten nur stumm. "Würde eurer Sohn jetzt einen Pakt mit einem von uns eingehen, so wären wir fähig, diesen Fehler zu korrigieren und ihm die Sprache zurückzugeben." "Ist das wahr?!" Tiara war ganz nah an das Untier rann gerutscht und sah ihm jetzt genau in die roten Augen. Chibi-Vegeta versuchte in der Zwischenzeit auszubüxen, da er nicht mehr auf dem Arm bleiben wollte. Tiara hielt aber fest. Das wiederum führte dazu, das Vegeta sich heftig anfing zu wehren. "Natürlich ist das wahr! Wir Untiere lügen nicht!" (Ganz im Gegenteil zu uns Menschen manchmal. Obwohl ja Notlügen erlaubt sind. *zwinker*) "Picollo komm her!" Sagte plötzlich das Untier. Der Holunderstrauch begann heftig zu rascheln und sich zu bewegen. Aus ihm heraus kam ein kleines Untier, das nicht größer war als Chibi-Vegeta. (Komisch, das niemand nachgefragt hat, warum Veggie wieder ein Baby ist. Das ist nämlich schon wieder ein Kapitel wert. Aber egal. Ich kann es ja auch auslassen. Müßt mir nur Bescheid sagen. Klappe Dippu!) Auch sein Fell war schwarz wie die Nacht und seine Augen leuchteten rot. "Dies ist unserer einziger Nachkomme! Picollo! Solltet ihr einer Verbindung mit eurem Sohn und Picollo zustimmen, dann wäre er fähig ihm die Sprache zu geben und würde ihn vor allem beschützen. Dann könnte euer Sohn auch solche Streifzüge unternehmen, ohne das ihm etwas passiert." Tiara sah Vegeta (senior) an. Langsam stand sie auf und ging auf ihn zu. "Entschuldigst du uns bitte, ...!? OH! Hast du eigentlich einen Namen?" "Mein Name ist Rubeus." (Nein, nicht der Rubeus aus Sailor Moon.) Tiara zog Vegeta (senior) am Arm von den beiden Untieren weg. Rubeus beobachtete interessiert das Gespräch der beiden. Picollo fand das ganze langweilig. Er wollte sich lieber mit etwas beschäftigen. Langsam, auf leisen Pfoten, stahl er sich davon. Weit kam er aber nicht, denn plötzlich fiel er nach vorne auf seine Schnauze. Rubeus war mit einer Pfote auf den Schwanz von ihm getreten, um ihn am abhauen zu hindern. Picollo schüttelte sich, um den Dreck von seiner empfindlichen Nase zu bekommen. "Bleib hier! Das hier ist für uns sehr wichtig und ich will dich nicht suchen!" "Warum soll ich mich verbinden? Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin und ich habe keine Lust dazu." "Das kannst du nicht verstehen! Wir sind die letzten unserer Art. Wenn wir keinen Wirtskörper finden, dann sterben wir und verschwinden für alle Ewigkeit aus dem Universum. Du bist noch jung, aber du wirst es irgendwann verstehen. Still! Sie kommen zurück." Tiara und Vegeta (senior) hatten sich kurz beraten und hatten dann eine Entscheidung gefällt. Eine Entscheidung, die ihr Leben verändern sollte. "Wir sind einverstanden!" Tumult! Die anderen Saiyanjins und Kephanier, die sich an der Suchaktion beteiligt hatten, konnten einfach nicht glauben, das die Königin und er König darauf eingingen. "Ruhe!" Vegeta (senior) sprach ein Machtwort. Sofort wurde es still um das Königspaar. "Was müssen wir machen?" fragte Tiara. "Nichts! Setz euren Sohn einfach vor Picollo hin." "Warum vor dem kleinem Untier und warum nicht vor dich?" "Weil ich zu alt bin. Ich würde mit dem jungem Kreislauf nicht klarkommen und außerdem ruhen in eurem Sohn Kräfte, die ich nicht zügeln könnte." "Woher wissen wir dann, das er es kann?" Vegeta (senior) sah mißtrauisch zu dem kleinem Untier. Dieses wurde immer noch am Schwanz festgehalten. Es wehrte sich aber nicht, sondern blieb ruhig und brav sitzen. "Er kann es. Er ist etwas ganz besonderes, denn er besitzt Fähigkeiten, die noch nie ein Untier vor ihm hatte und wahrscheinlich nicht mehr haben wird." "Dann hast du ja bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn er dies uns beweist!?" Vegeta (senior) sah damit von Picollo auf Rubeus. Dieser legte seinen Kopf schief und sah direkt in die Augen von ihm. "Nein, natürlich nicht! Was möchtest du denn gern sehen?" "Woher soll ich das wissen! Ich weiß doch nicht was er kann." Tiara war diesem Gespräch bis jetzt still gefolgt. Jetzt mischte sie sich aber ein. "Du hast davon gesprochen, das er ihn beschützen kann. Mich würde sehr interessieren, wie er das machen will. Immerhin mußt du bedenken, das er noch sehr klein ist." (Picollo ist gemeint und nicht Veggie.) "Die Größe sagt nichts über ein Wesen aus. Das gleiche gilt über das Aussehen." Damit ließ Rubeus Picollos Schwanz los. "Los zeig ihnen etwas von deinen Kräften. Ich glaube, dann werden sie keine Fragen mehr dazu haben." Picollo sah Rubeus an. Rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle. "My Lord!" Ein Soldat wandte sich an Vegeta (senior). "Was gibt es Bardock!?" Bardock war ein großer Mann mit wuscheliger Frisur und einer Narbe auf der linken Wange. (Für die, die nicht wissen wer Bardock ist - das ist Son Gokus Vater. Sieht übrigens ganz genauso aus wie Goku. Im richtigen DB Universum ist er einer der erster Saiyanjins, der Freezers Absichten erkennt und sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Dabei verliert er leider sein Leben. Ist ein Spezialfilm, der nur über 45 Minuten geht.) Er trug die Saiyanjin Kleidung der Leibwache. Bardock zählte zu den besten Leibwächtern Vegetas (senior). "My Lord! Entschuldigt das ich euch unterbreche. Aber ich würde gerne das Wesen testen. Aber nur wenn sie nichts dagegen haben." Darauf hin verbeugte er sich formell vor dem Königspaar. Vegeta (senior) drehte sich zu Rubeus um. "Wie steht ihr dazu?" "Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Los Picollo!" Dieser rührte sich aber immer noch nicht sondern blieb still auf seiner Stelle sitzen. Bardock bekam von Vegeta (senior) das Zeichen zum Angriff. Er zögerte nicht lange, sondern ging zum Angriff über. Er sollte aber nicht mal in die Nähe von Picollo kommen, denn dieser hatte inzwischen ein Feld um sich aufgebaut, das Bardock zurückwarf. Gleichzeitig leuchtete er aber grell auf und im nächsten Augenblick stand da kein kleines sondern ein ausgewachsenes Untier. Picollos Augen waren auch nicht mehr rot sondern blau. Um sich herum erzeugte er einen Strudel aus purem Wasser. Wie ein Tornado schlug er gegen den Himmel. Bardock, der sich wieder gefangen hatte, bekam nun die volle Wucht dieses Strudels ab. Gleich darauf veränderte sich wieder die Augenfarbe von Picollo. Diesmal wurden sie gelb. Das Fell von ihm begann sich statisch aufzuladen. Kleine Blitze zuckten über das Fell seines Körpers. Mit einem riesigen Knall entluden sich diese kleinen Blitze und wurden zu einer riesigen elektrischen Kugel, die Picollos Körper umgab. Bardock, der durch die unfreiwillige Dusche noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen stand, konnte gerade noch einem riesigem Blitz entgehen, der genau auf ihn zusteuerte. Jetzt drehte Bardock den Spieß um. Er erzeugte in seinen Händen eine Energiekugel. Diese schleuderte er auf Picollo. Der wich aber nicht aus, sondern parierte die Kugel mit Hilfe eines Blitzes. Gleichzeitig entlud er sich mit einer gewaltigen Schlag. Bardock wurde dadurch geblendet. Auch die anderen hielten sich die Augen zu. (Stellt euch das wie Tenshinhans Sonnenattacke vor.) Diesen Augenblick nutzte Picollo, um eine andere Kraft zu wecken. Seine gelben Augen wurden rot. Sein Fell fing Feuer und im selbem Augenblick stieß er eine Feuerwelle aus, die Bardock genau traf. Bardock konnte die Welle nicht kommen sehen, da er immer noch geblendet war. Wie ein Stein fiel er zu Boden. Picollo erzeugte erneut einen Wasserstrudel, mit dem er Bardock löschte. Gerade als Picollo sich erneut konzentrierte, brach Rubeus ein. "Das reicht! Ich glaube, sie haben verstanden was du kannst." Picollo gefiel das garnicht. Er wollte weiter machen. In seinen Adern raste das Adrenalin nur so durch. So schnell konnte er sich doch nicht abreagieren. Wie dachte sich Rubeus das nur. Er wollte gerade etwas darauf antworten, als er nach hinten gedrückt wurde gegen einen Baum. Die Wucht des Aufpralls nahm ihm die Sinne und er brach bewußtlos zusammen. Picollo leuchtete auf und einige Sekunden später, lag da nicht mehr das große sondern wieder das kleine Untier. Doch nun kam eine Frage auf. Wer hatte ihn Schach matt gesetzt. Alle sahen auf Bardock. Doch dieser saß wie eine zu gut durchgebratene Wurst auf der Erde. Doch wenn Bardock es nicht war, wer war es dann?! Die Lösung war schnell gefunden. Es gab nämlich nur einen, dessen Energie hochgefahren war. Chibi-Vegeta wehrte sich noch immer gegen den festen Griff seiner Mutter. Dadurch hatte er eine Energiewelle entfacht, die Picollo gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte. Er selbst wollte das nicht. Er wollte doch nur frei sein. Tränen liefen jetzt über das Gesicht. Vegeta (senior) hatte die Nase voll und entnahm seiner Frau seinen Sohn. Diesen setzte er dann auf den Boden. Erst guckte er etwas überrascht, aber dann krabbelte er sofort auf Picollo zu. Chibi-Vegeta leuchtete auf und auf seiner Stirn entstand ein senkrecht stehendes Auge, aus dem schließlich ein Symbol wurde, das die ganze Stirn und die linke Gesichtshälfte einnahm, wurde. Ein Pentagramm entstand unter ihm. Picollo wurde in die Luft gehoben und leuchtete für den Bruchteil von einigen Sekunden auf. Dann schwebte er langsam zum Boden. Kaum das er ihn berührt hatte, öffnete er die Augen. Mit diesen beobachtete er neugierig Chibi- Vegeta. Dessen Symbol auf der Stirn verschwand. Da aber für ein Kleinkind von gerade mal einem Jahr, der Energieausstoß zu hoch war, fiel er vorne über. Picollo fing ihn auf, indem er sich unter ihn legte. Tiara lief auf ihn zu. Doch Rubeus versperrt ihr den Weg. Picollo leuchtete auf. (Hey, ich seh schon. In dem Kapitel ist "leuchtete" mein Lieblingswort. *chi*) Ein Licht entstand, das Picollo und Chibi-Vegeta einhüllte. Es wurde immer größer. Einige Sekunden später erlosch es und an dessen Stelle lag nur noch Chibi-Vegeta. Picollo war verschwunden. "Was ist passiert?" Vegeta (senior), Tiara und all die anderen standen wie angewurzelt an ihren Plätzen. Langsam löste sich Rubeus von seinem Platz und ging zu Chibi- Vegeta. Vorsichtig hob er ihn hoch und brachte ihn zu seinen Eltern. Tiara nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm und streichelte sein Gesichtchen. "Der Pakt ist geschlossen!" "WWWWAAAAASSSS!!!!!" Das Königspaar sah sich an. Chibi- Vegeta fing an sich in Tiaras Armen zu regen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Ein Lachen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und .... "M... M... Ma ... ma!" Tiara und Vegeta (senior) sahen sich mit offenem Mund an. Tränen bildeten sich in Tiaras Augen. Dies waren aber keine Tränen der Trauer und Traurigkeit, sondern Tränen des Glücks. Gleichzeitig ging ein raunen durch die Soldaten. "Er hat gesprochen!" Dies waren ihre Worte. Vegeta (senior) strich seinem Sohn vorsichtig über die Wange, dann wandte er sich von seiner Familie ab und ging auf Rubeus zu. Langsam ging er in die Hocke. Rubeus wußte warum er kam. "Strecke deine linke aus! Keine Angst, es wird dir nicht weh tun!" Vegeta (senior) tat wie ihm geheißen. Rubeus leuchtete auf. Ein Licht hüllte ihn und Vegeta (senior) ein. Dieses Licht wurde heller und nach einigen Sekunden erlosch es, genau wie bei Picollo und Chibi-Vegeta. Rubeus war verschwunden. Er hatte sich mit Vegeta (senior) verschmolzen. Der Pakt war beschlossen. Vegeta (senior) fühlte sich etwas seltsam. "Vegeta!" "My Lord!" sagten alle. Der angesprochene drehte sich langsam um. Seine schwarzen Augen waren jetzt rot. Aber nach ein paar Sekunden wurden sie wieder schwarz. Vegeta (senior) schloß die Augen. Er schickte seine Sinne auf die Reise. Einige Minuten stand er so da. Niemand sagte was und niemand rührte sich. Chibi-Vegeta brabbelte vor sich hin. Doch niemand nahm es wahr. Plötzlich öffnete Vegeta (senior) die Augen und .... "Was steht ihr hier so rum!? Wir haben einen Planeten zu besiedeln!" "Ja, Sir!" kam es einstimmig zurück. Alle liefen zurück an ihre Arbeit, die sie aufgrund der Suchaktion abbrechen mußten "Geht es dir wirklich gut?" "Ja, keine Angst. Ich habe mir nur unseren neuen Planten etwas betrachtet." Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit. Liebevoll nahm er seine Frau in den Arm und streichelte seinen Sohn. "Komm, wir haben auch zu tun und sollten unserem Volk mit Beispiel voran gehen." ........................  
  
- in der Gegenwart auf dem Planeten Erde -  
  
Vegeta öffnete die Augen. Er hatte etwas wahrgenommen. Jemand näherte sich seinem Zimmer. Vorsichtig tastete er die Person ab. Es war Bulma. Vor seinem Zimmer blieb sie stehen. Er konnte ihre Gedanken lesen. Sie haderte mit sich, ob sie anklopfen und ihn runterbitten oder ob sie wieder gehen sollte. Sie entschied sich fürs zweite und klopfte leise an Vegetas Tür. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Sie betätigte die Türöffnung und betrat langsam den Raum. Sie wußte ja nicht, wie Vegetas Stimmung wahr. Zwei Stunden waren jetzt vergangen, seit die Sons und die anderen da waren. Vegeta hatte sich kein einziges Mal blicken lassen in den zwei Stunden. Bulma hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. So wie sie sich immer Sorgen um ihn machte. Er hatte noch immer nichts gegessen und das war schon etwas seltsam. Es war dunkel im Zimmer. Nur das Licht vom Flur erhellte den Raum etwas. "Vegeta!?" Doch Bulma bekam keine Antwort. Vegeta wollte seine Ruhe haben und beobachtete Bulma vom Bett aus. Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, da die Augen der Menschen sich langsamer an das dunkel gewöhnten als die der Saiyanjins. Auch konnten sie nicht so gut bei Dunkelheit gucken wie andere Wesen. Vegeta hingegen konnte Bulma genau erkennen. Er konnte sogar ihre Augen in der Dunkelheit sehen. Ok, das lag aber nicht daran, das seine Sehkraft so gut war, sondern an der Tatsache, das er sie durch die Augen von Picollo betrachtete. Bulma tastete an der Wand nach dem Lichtschalter. Verdammt, wo ist der Lichtschalter!? "Laß das Licht aus!" Bulma zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Vegeta doch da war. "Wo bist du?" Vegeta antwortete ihr aber nicht. Sie ging langsam in den Raum und tastete sich durch die Finsternis. Sie stieß gegen etwas. Dieses Etwas fiel polternd um. "Weib, sei gefälligst ruhig! Ich will schlafen." Bulma tastete am Boden nach dem Etwas, das sich als Stuhl herausgestellt hatte und richtete ihn auf. Jetzt wußte sie auch, wo Vegeta war. "Geht es dir nicht gut?" "Doch, wie kommst du nur darauf, das es mir nicht gut geht!?" "Naja, du gehst doch nie so früh ins Bett!" "Na und! Das geht dich nichts an, wann ich schlafen gehe." Endlich hatte Bulma das Bett erreicht. Auch hatten ihre Augen sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Sie blieb vor dem Bett stehen. "Wenn du schlafen willst, dann solltest du dich aber umziehen!" Vegeta antwortete nicht sondern drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Bulma seufzte. Langsam ging sie um das Bett herum und kniete sich davor hin, so daß Vegeta ihr in die Augen sehen mußte. "Was willst du?" Bulma ging ihm auf den Senkel. Er wußte ja eigentlich sehr genau was sie wollte. Aber das mußte er ihr ja nicht gleich sagen. "Ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob du nicht doch runter kommen möchtest. Ich habe dir sogar etwas zu essen aufgehoben. Das war garnicht so einfach! Goku hat wieder gegessen wie eine neunköpfige Raupe." Vegeta konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen auf das Kommentar. Bulma sah es. Sagte aber nichts dazu. Keiner der beiden bewegte sich. Sie genossen den Augenblick. Doch plötzlich schreckte Vegeta hoch. Bulma sah ihn erschrocken an. "Was hast du?" Vegeta antwortete nicht gleich sondern er scannte die Gegend. Erst nach einigen Sekunden antwortete er. "Nichts! Ich dachte, ich habe etwas ..." Er stockte im Satz. Er mußte sich nicht vor ihr rechtfertigen. Bulma wußte auch so, das er sich immer Sorgen um sie machte. Sie wußte ja, das sie seine wichtigste Person für ihn war. "Kommst du nun etwas zu uns runter?" Bulma sah ihn in der Dunkelheit an. Konnte aber nicht viel erkennen außer seinen Umrissen. Aber das Nicken von ihm konnte sie erkennen. "Ziehst du dich bitte um? Ich war heute einkaufen und habe dir ein paar Sachen gekauft. Sie sind in deinem Schrank. Du mußt dich nicht umziehen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich will dich nicht zwingen." Damit stand sie ohne eine Antwort von ihm abzuwarten auf und verließ sein Zimmer. Vegeta blieb wie angewurzelt auf seinem Bett sitzen. Konnte es sein oder hatte er sich geirrt. Er hatte eine Aura wahrgenommen. Eine ihm sehr bekannte Aura. Nachdem die Tür seines Zimmers zugefallen war, sprang er vom Bett. Sein linker Handrücken leuchtete auf und er fuhr mit der rechten flachen Hand darüber. Dann erschien der Laptop. Vegeta nahm ihn und klappte ihn auf. Er stellte sofort eine Verbindung mit dem Zentralcomputer im Raumschiff her. Er sendete ein Signal, auf das sofort jemand reagierte. Pico erschien auf den Bildschirm des Laptops. "Pico, habt ihr den Planeten gescannt wie ich es euch gesagt habe?" "Ja, aber wir konnten nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen." "Dann scannt in noch mal." "Aber Vegeta, das dauert etwa eine Stunde." "Das ist mir egal. Und wenn es Tage, Wochen oder Monate dauern würde. Ich will das ihr den Planeten scannt." "Ja doch! Ist etwas vorgefallen?" "Nein, noch nicht. Aber es wird, wenn ihr nicht das macht, was ich euch sage." "Schon gut!" "Sag Giru, sie soll das System verbessern. Eine Stunde zum scannen ist zu viel. Das dürfte nur ein paar Sekunden dauern." "Ich sag es ihr." "Ich möchte, das ihr dann jede Sekunde den Planeten scannt. " "Jawohl!" "Gut, das ist eigentlich alles. Wenn irgendetwas vorfällt, dann sagt mir Bescheid." "Ja." Damit löschte Vegeta den Terminal des Laptops und dieser verschwand wieder, nachdem Vegetas Handrücken aufgeleuchtete war. Vegeta atmete tief ein, dann ging er zum Schrank. Im Schrank hing ein Anzug. Dieser bestand aus einer Hose und einer passenden Jacke. Schwarz wie die Nacht war beides. Dazu lag auf einem Stuhl ein weißes Shirt. Vegeta konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Bulma wußte nur zu gut, das er in sowas einfach nur gut aussah. Doch vorher mußte er noch duschen. Also trottete er von seinem Zimmer ins Bad. 15 Minuten später war er frisch geduscht und umgezogen. Doch bevor er ging, berührte er seine linke Brusthälfte und zwar an der Stelle, wo das Herz lag. Dort klopfte er vorsichtig zwei Mal drauf und zog eine schwarze Kugel aus der Stelle. Diese warf er auf den Boden und .....  
  
Fortsetzung folgt! 


	3. 3ter Teil

"..." gesprochenes ... Gedanken ""...."" Telepathie (Gedankenübertragung) (.....) blödes Gelaber meinerseits, könnt ihr ja überspringen  
  
Vegetas wahres Ich  
  
Diese warf er auf den Boden und ...... Die Kugel fing an sich zu verformen. Sie wurde größer und fing an zu leuchten. Nach einigen Sekunden teilte sich die Kugel und verschmolz sofort wieder zu einer. So ging das einige Zehntelsekunden lang. Dann stand plötzlich keine Kugel mehr vor Vegeta, sondern ein großer schwarzer Hund. Picollo! Seine roten Augen leuchteten jetzt im dunkeln besonders. Vegeta streichelte seinen Kopf und Picollo gab ein schnurrendes Geräusch von sich, das stark an eine Katze erinnerte. (Miau! Wer würde nicht schnurren, wenn man ihn krault.) "Picollo! Ich möchte, das du die Gegend hier ein bisschen im Auge behältst. Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, das wir hier nicht alleine sind." "Natürlich sind wir hier nicht alleine! Dieser verfressene Son Goku ist schon wieder hier und frisst mir gerade mein Abendbrot weg." Murrend ließ sich Picollo auf seine Vierbuchstaben nieder. Er knurrte jetzt. Picollo konnte Son Goku und auch die anderen der Gruppe Z nicht leiden. Sie waren ihm zu brutal und zu laut. Er liebte die Stille und arbeitete lieber aus dem Hinterhalt heraus. Vegeta konnte sich darauf, ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Den Kopf kraulend von Picollo, sagte er: "Und da sagt man, wir Saiyanjins seien verfressen und könnten einen ganzen Planeten an einem Tag Leerfressen. Aber die, die das sagen kennen eindeutig keine kephanischen Untiere. Die fressen nämlich mindestens das fünffache von uns Saiyanjins und das mag schon was heißen." Picollo sagte nichts dazu. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und genoß die Streicheleinheit von seinem Herrn. Vegeta beobachtete Picollos Gesichtszüge, die sich beim streicheln immer veränderten. Nach einigen Sekunden hörte er auf. Picollo gab ein kurzes knurren von sich. Es gefiel ihm nicht, das Vegeta aufhörte. Er hob etwas den Kopf und sah seinen Herrn direkt in die Augen. Dadurch veränderte sich Vegeta Augenfarbe von schwarz zu weiß. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und das einfallende Licht des Schrankes lies Vegetas Augen blau erscheinen. Langsam ging er zum Bett und setzte sich. Picollo sah ihm dabei zu. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und stand auf. Langsam bewegte er sich auf Vegeta zu. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam, geschmeidig und flüssig. (Hört sich alles irgendwie gleich an.) Sein Schwanz bewegte sich langsam hin und her. Vor Vegeta blieb er stehen. Wiederum legte er den Kopf schief. "Worauf soll ich deiner Meinung nach achten?" "Ich weiß es nicht! Wenn ich es wüsste, zu wem die Energie gehört, dann wüsste ich auch, wo ich suchen soll. Aber ich kann es nicht sagen. Das einzige was ich sagen kann, ist das sie mir bekannt vorkommt." "Zu deutsch: Achte auf alles was dir Spanisch vorkommt!" Vegeta lächelte und kraulte Picollo hinter dem linkem Ohr. "Ja! Es tut mir Leid, das ich dir nicht mehr Informationen sagen kann!" "Ist schon gut! Dafür schuldest du mir aber was!" Vegeta nickte nur dazu. Daraufhin drehte Picollo sich um, streckte sich einmal, das alle Knochen knackten und ging in Richtung Fenster. Er hielt aber nicht an der Wand an sondern ging direkt durch sie hindurch. Seine Materie hatte sich verändert. Das machte es ihm möglich, auch durch Wände zu gehen. Was nichts ungewöhnliches für kephanische Untiere war. Vegeta sah ihm hinterher. Dann richtete er sich langsam auf. "Naja, dann wollen wir uns mal nach unten begeben und wieder von der unhöflichen Seite benehmen." Er streckte sich noch einmal. Dann schnappte er sich seine Jacke. Diese schwang er sich um und begab sich dann auf den Weg nach unten. Auf halber Strecke konnte er schon die Stimmen der anderen hören, obwohl er noch im ersten Stock war. Sein Gehör war gegenüber eines durchschnittlichen Saiyanjins besser veranlagt. Immerhin hatte er zwei verschiedene Blutarten in seinen Adern. Er hatte nicht gerade große Lust, sich zu den anderen zu begeben. Die Gespräche langweilten ihn immer. Er hätte lieber mit Pico eine Partie Battle Schach gespielt oder sich mit Radditz über Verbesserungen am Schiff unterhalten. Aber nein, er musste sich ja unbedingt von seiner Lebensgefährtin überreden lassen. Wenn die wüsste! Endlich hatte er die lange Treppe nach oben hinter sich gelassen und so langsam konnte er zu den Stimmen auch Gerüche wahrnehmen. Es roch vor allem nach essen. Vegetas Magen drehte sich jetzt schon um. Er konnte Bulma ja nicht sagen, das er noch vom Frühstück satt war. Dann hätte sie ihn ganz entgeistert angesehen und gleich gefragt, ob er krank ist. Oder sie hätte einen Lachanfall bekommen. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, das er sich wie ein ganz normaler Mensch ernährte. Saiyanjins essen viel. Das ist richtig! Aber Kephanier essen ganz normal wie Menschen. Außerdem war die Nahrung auf der Erde anders als auf seinem Heimatplaneten. Dort konnte man sich gar nicht vorstellen, so viele Speisen vorzubereiten. Das saiyanische Essen machte außerdem viel mehr satt und galt das sehr scharf. Warum sollte er da soviel essen. Vegeta blieb stehen. Es ging ihm plötzlich gar nicht gut. Der Geruch des Essens machte ihm Angst. Zumal es wieder Fleisch gab. Er, der nicht gerne Fleisch aß, musste das jetzt jeden Tag essen. Er zwang es sich rein. Ganz frei nach dem Spruch: Der Hunger treibt es rein, der Ekel treibt es runter. Und Ekel hatte er. Das war auch ein Grund, warum er jetzt ständig immer weniger in der Capsule Corporation trainierte. Im Raumschiff konnte er sich ja frei bewegen und das Essen, was ihm gefiel. Ohne Picollo würde er das nicht ertragen. Eigentlich aß er ja nur wegen ihm. Picollo bekam seine Nahrung über Vegetas Körper. Er konnte aber auch selbst jagen. Das machte ihm nichts aus. Aber dazu hatte er meistens keine Lust. Die Faulheit eben mal wieder. Langsam ging er weiter. Er bog um die Ecke und ging auf die große Terrasse zu. "Men.. sch... kommscht du auch nock!" mampf, schmatz. Vegeta drehte sich innerlich der Magen um, bei der halben Kuh in Gokus Mund. "Das geht dich nichts an, wann ich komme und ob ich überhaupt komme." Mit grimmigem Gesicht setzte er sich auf seinem angestammtem Platz. Neben ihm stand der Kinderstuhl von Trunks, indem natürlich Trunks saß. Dieser war gerade damit beschäftigt, den Brei - der vor ihm stand, mit Hilfe des Löffels in alle Richtungen zu spritzen. Dabei lachte er übers ganze Gesicht und freute sich, wenn es richtig platsch machte. Vegetas Blick sprach Bände. Er fand das nämlich nicht so toll. Also nahm er kurzerhand Trunks den Löffel ab. Das wiederum gefiel Trunks aber gar nicht und das gab er sofort lautstark kund. Den anderen fiel es nicht auf. Bulma die am Grill stand unterhielt sich mit ChiChi. Goku war mit Essen beschäftigt, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Dies hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, mit den anderen zu sprechen und zu diskutieren. Sie unterhielten sich gerade über die Kämpfe mit Freezer und Cell. Vegeta konnte das nicht mehr hören. Er sprach nicht gerne über das Kämpfen. Für ihn war das der letzte Ausweg, wenn alles nichts mehr half. Da kam der Kephanier in ihm durch. Also musste er sich wohl oder übel um Trunks kümmern. Er wollte aber nicht, das es jemand mit bekam. Deshalb ließ er unter dem Tisch seine linke Hand kreisen. Dabei sprach er im Gedächtnis einen Bannspruch. ""Eta dornika chia!"" Immer wieder wiederholte er diesen Spruch. Sein linker Handrücken leuchtete unter dem Tisch auf. Er beschrieb einen Kreis mit dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand. In diesem Kreis entstand ein Pentagramm. ""Eta dornika chia!"" Plötzlich blieb die Zeit stehen. Goku der gerade an Glas zum trinken an den Mund setzte erstarrte. Bulma, die gerade dabei Salz und Pfeffer auf das Fleisch zu streuen blieb stehen. Niemand sprach mehr. Alles war still. Auch die Autos auf der Straße erstarrten. Die Vögel blieben im Flug in der Luft hängen. Niemand bewegte sich mehr. Die untergehende Sonne blieb an stehen. Nur einer war noch fähig sich zu bewegen, Vegeta. Er berührte vorsichtig Trunks Kopf, der daraufhin aus seiner Starre erwachte. Er schrie sofort wieder lauthals los. Vegeta verdrehte die Augen. Vorsichtig nahm er Trunks aus dem Kinderstühlchen und setzte ihn sich auf den Schoß. Sofort wurde er still. Erstaunt sah er seinen Vater an. Dieser lächelte zurück. Ein Wispern ließ Vegeta aufhorchen. Ein leichter Windzug machte ihn auf Picollo aufmerksam, der genau in just dem Moment neben ihm erschien. "Es ist nichts besonders zu finden! Außer das sich plötzlich nichts mehr bewegt. Ich habe auch den Grund dafür gefunden." Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und entblößte die großen, spitzen Eckzähne und die anderen. (Kennt ihr Mononoke Hime? Die Wölfsgöttin macht sich über Ashitaka lustig und dabei lacht sie. Genau so müsste ihr euch das vorstellen!) "Natürlich bewegt sich nichts mehr! Immerhin habe ich mir erlaubt die Zeit anzuhalten. Denn ich muß hier auf der Erde einen Ruf bewahren und der wäre vollkommen ruiniert, wenn ich mich vor den Augen der anderen, um Trunks kümmere." Dabei strich er Trunks liebevoll über den Kopf. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen beruhigt und von seinen kleinen Schock erholt. Mit großen Augen sah er auf Picollo. Langsam legte den Kopf nach links schief und dann streckte er vorsichtig die Händchen nach Picollo aus. Dieser wich aber zurück. Er mochte kleine Kinder nicht besonders. Das mit Vegeta war nichts besonderes. Er war ja nur wegen dem zu hohen Energieverlust wieder zu einem Kleinkind geworden. Damals war Vegeta fünf Jahre alt. Er hat insgesamt fünf Tage gebraucht, um wieder auf seinen normalen Energiehaushalt zu kommen. Ein Tag bedeutet bei einem Matrixkind soviel wie ein Jahr, deshalb sind fünf Tage gleich fünf Jahre. Das waren damals fünf wundervolle Tage. Seine Eltern hatten dies genossen. Jetzt nachdem Picollo mit ihm verschmolzen war, hatten sie alle Hände voll zu tun, um ihn zu bändigen. Außerdem sprach oder sollte ich sagen, quasselte er damals wie ein Buch. Die fünf Tage waren also nichts besonderes für Picollo. Er hatte gespürt, das dies nicht Vegetas wahres Alter wahr. (Kluges Tier!) Trunks versuchte noch immer Picollo zu berühren. Doch dieser wich noch etwas zurück. Vegeta lachte plötzlich laut auf, so dass Picollo und Trunks zusammenzuckten. Trunks liefen sofort wieder Tränen übers Gesicht. Picollo knurrte wütend. "Das gibt's doch nicht! Picollo hat Angst vor einem kleinem Kind!" Dabei guckte er ihn an. Trunks hob er in die Luft und drehte ihn etwas hin und her. Dann warf er ihn einfach hoch. Trunks war viel zu entsetzt um weiter zu weinen. Picollo sah dem ganzen mit großen Augen zu. Beleidigt drehte er sich schließlich weg. Genau in dem Moment kam Trunks wieder auf die Erde zu gefallen. Doch Vegeta fing ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten. Einen Moment hielt er ihn so vor sich hin. Erst schaute Trunks verschreckt und verdutzt. Dann aber fing er aus vollem Hals an zu lachen. Vegeta grinste und warf ihn wieder in die Luft. "Komm schon Picollo! Bist du etwa sauer, weil ich das gerade gesagt habe?" Picollo reagierte nicht. Er reckte nur den Kopf in die Höhe. (Eingebildete Nuss!) Vegeta stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Just in dem Moment kam Trunks wieder auf die Erde zu gefallen. (HeHe.... gleich macht's platsch!) Doch er wurde kurz vor dem Boden aufgefangen. Doch es war nicht Vegeta, sondern Lunch die auffing. "Vegeta, fast wäre Trunks auf den Boden aufgeschlagen. (Ich sag doch platsch!)!" Doch Vegeta reagierte nicht, sondern hob nur einen Finger. Lunch und Trunks wurden in die Luft gehoben. Blieben aber an einer Stelle stehen. "Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte ihn auf dem Boden aufschlagen lassen? Dann habe ich mich wohl in dir geirrt Giru! Eigentlich dachte ich, das du mich besser kennst." Ohne sich weiter um sie zu kümmern, ging er zu Picollo. Durch das plötzlich Nichtinteresse Vegetas an den beiden, fielen Lunch und Trunks natürlich zu Boden. Doch Lunch (Sollte ich euch jetzt sagen, das Giru und Lunch ein und die selbe Person sind?! Na gut, ich bin mal so nett. Giru ist die dunkelhaarige Lunch.) konnte mit ihren Kräften den Aufprall verhindern. Dadurch stoppten sie in der Luft, um dann ganz vorsichtig wieder auf der Erde zu landen. Trunks gefiel das dich. Er weinte wieder. Er wollte zurück zu seinem Papa. Er wollte wieder dieses lustige Spiel machen. Da sich Vegeta aber jetzt um Picollo kümmerte und nicht um ihn, weinte er eben wieder. Da konnte Giru auch noch soviel trösten wie sie wollte. Es half nicht. Picollo und Vegeta gesellten sich jetzt zu Giru. Vegeta nahm Trunks wieder auf den Arm und warf ihn in die Luft. Giru war entsetzt. Doch es half nichts. Kaum das Vegeta Trunks wieder aufgefangen hat, da erhellte sich Trunks kleines Gesicht und ein lachen erschallte. "Und da sagt man, Frauen können so gut mit Kindern umgehen. Pah!" "Das können wir auch!" "Das hab ich gerade gesehen! Was willst du überhaupt hier? Kannst du ohne deinen Tenshinhan nicht mehr leben?" Für diese Frage erntete Vegeta gleich mal einen Stoß in die Rippen. Dies tat ihm aber nicht weh. Da musste man schon etwas anderes mit ihm machen, um ihm ernsthaft Schäden bzw. Schmerzen zuzufügen. Eher hatte Giru sich wehgetan. Was man bei Vegetas Statur auch nicht verdenken konnte. Trunks hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und war wieder damit beschäftigt Picollo berühren zu wollen. Vegeta setzte ihn deshalb kurzerhand auf den Boden. Was Trunks gleich ausnutzte und auf Picollo loskrabbelte. Dieser sah das gar nicht gerne und ging deshalb ein paar Schritte zurück. Trunks krabbelte ihm nach. Dadurch war Trunks beschäftigt und Vegeta konnte in Ruhe mit Giru reden. Deshalb hatte er Picollo auch die Anweisung gegeben, sich immer vor Trunks zurückzuziehen, da er sich ja für interessierte. "Also, was ist nun Giru?" Giru hatte dem Schauspiel, was sich zwischen Trunks und Picollo abspielte, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zugesehen. Dadurch, das Vegeta sie ansprach, wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Ach so! Entschuldige! Pico schickt mich! Du sollst heute noch vorbeikommen. Radditz hat erstens neue Proben gefunden und zweitens hat Sky sich gemeldet." "Na toll, wie denkt ihr euch das? Wie soll ich jetzt hier verschwinden!?" "Ach, ich denke mal, das dir da was einfallen wird. Dir fällt doch immer etwas ein." Ein Grinser ging über Girus Gesicht. Vegeta war gar nicht zum grinsen zu mute. Er wusste genau, das er wieder einen Streit entfachen musste. Betrübt schaute er zu der erstarrten Bulma rüber. ""Kann ich ihr das wirklich wieder antun?"" Giru bemerkte Vegetas Gesicht. Seine Gedanken konnte sie aber nicht lesen, obwohl sie wie Vegeta eine Telepathin war. Vegeta hatte immerhin schon als kleines Kind gelernt, seine Gedanken gegenüber dritte abzuschotten. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Schon gut, ich werde mir was einfallen lassen!" Damit drehte er sich weg und ging zu Trunks, der immer noch Picollo hinterkrabbelte. So langsam wollte er aber nicht mehr und setzte sich. Picollo blieb stehen und legte seinen Kopf schief. Trunks tat es ihm gleich. Langsam ging er auf Trunks zu und schnüffelte an ihm, um dann angewidert das Gesicht abzudrehen und auf Distanz zu gehen. Vegeta näherte sich den beiden gerade. Picollo setzte sich. "Er stinkt!" Na das kam Vegeta doch gerade recht. "Du kannst gehen Giru. Ich werde gleich nachkommen. Ist nur eine Frage der Zeit!" Picollo wusste auch, das es Zeit war, wieder ein bisschen die Umgebung unsicher zu machen. Immerhin sollte er ja auf Ungewöhnlichkeiten in der Umgebung achten. Damit verschwand Picollo genauso wie er gekommen war. Giru war in der Zwischenzeit auch gegangen. Vegeta hob also Trunks hoch und brachte ihn zurück zu seinem Stuhl. Seine feine Nase sagte, genau wie Picollo, das Trunks reif für einen Windelwechsel war. Er setzte Trunks in den Stuhl und konnte genau zusehen, wie er das Gesicht verzog und dann ging das Weinen wieder los. Doch das kam Vegeta genau richtig. Er setzte sich neben Trunks und schnipste einmal mit den Fingern. Die Zeit begann wieder zu laufen. Die im Flug gestoppten Vögel flogen weiter. Goku verschluckte sich und hustete kräftig. Krillin, Yamcha, .... lachten. Son Gohan haute seinem Vater auf den Rücken. (Hey, das ist überhaupt nicht gesund, wenn man das macht.) Bulma würzte das Fleisch und ChiChi erzählte dabei wieder irgendetwas unwichtiges. Die Autos fuhren wieder und die Menschen erledigten ihre Aufgaben. Trunks schrie inzwischen ziemlich laut. Es gefiel ihm nicht in seinem Stühlchen zu sitzen. Außerdem war sein Po ganz nass. (Wer mag das schon. Mit nassem Hintern irgendwo zu sitzen. Das klebt immer so schön. *bäh*) Darin sah Vegeta jetzt seine Chance hier unbeholfen zu entkommen. "Bulma, stell dieses Geschrei ab oder er wird nie wieder schreien!" Ok, das war nicht gerade nett und Vegeta würde diese Drohung natürlich niemals ernst machen, denn dazu hatte er seinen Sohn einfach zu gern. Aber er wusste genau, das dies Bulma auf die Palme bringen würde, wenn er sich nicht um seinen Sohn kümmert und ihm wieder einmal alles egal ist. Er setzte um seiner Forderung Nachdruck zu verleihen, wieder seinen bösen Blick auf und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Bulma drehte sich zu ihm um. Es war plötzlich ganz ruhig am Tisch geworden. Nur Trunks weinte immer noch und wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Bulma dachte, das sie sich verhört hatte. Aber an seinem Gesicht konnte sie erkennen, das er es ernst meinte. "Sag mal, spinnst du!? Was fällt dir ein so was zu sagen!? Dies ist dein Sohn und du bist genauso erziehungsberechtigt. Denkst du das ich alles allein mache?! Yamcha wäre ein wesentlich besser Vater als du es bist. (Nein, Nein, Nein!) Du bist wirklich der kälteste Mensch, den ich je gesehen habe. Warum habe ich dich nur geholt?! Ich hätte mir doch denken können, das du uns wieder alles verdirbst. Manchmal frage ich mich ehrlich, was ich an dir finde. Du bist immer kalt und grob. Sprichst nie und beachtest niemanden. Und wenn du sprichst, dann kommen immer nur grobe und verachtende Worte heraus. (Hab ich mich jetzt wiederholt?! HeHe...) Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich es besser wenn du gehen würdest und niemals zurückkommst. Dann haben Trunks und ich endlich unsere Ruhe." Kaum, das Bulma das gesagt hatte, hielt sie sich schon den Mund zu. Das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen, aber Vegeta hatte sie wieder einmal aus der Haut fahren lassen. Genau das war, was Vegeta wollte. Aber anstatt wie gewöhnlich ihr Konter zu geben, stand er diesmal ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf und verließ den Tisch. "Dann hast du ja auch nichts dagegen, wenn ich verschwinde!" Ohne sich noch einmal umsehen, erhob er sich langsam in die Lüfte. Vorher zog er aber noch die Jacke aus und ließ sie zu Boden sinken. Bulma sah mit Schrecken zu, wie sich Vegeta langsam in den Himmel erhob und sich dann von der Capsule Corporation entfernte. "Nein, Vegeta warte! Das habe ich nicht sagen wollen!" Doch er war schon zu weit entfernt, um sie noch zu hören. Ok, er hat sie noch gehört. Aber er hatte andere Dinge im Kopf, die wichtiger waren als ..... Nein, es gab eigentlich nichts, was wichtiger war als seine Bulma. Aber dies würde er vor ihr niemals zugeben. Es tat ihm ja Leid, das er das gesagt hat. Aber was hätte er denn sonst machen sollen. Er legte an Tempo zu und war kurze Zeit später weit genug von der Capsule Corporation entfernt, um sich zu telepotieren.  
  
- zur selben Zeit im Garten der Capsule Corporation -  
  
Bulma sank langsam zu Boden, nachdem Vegeta als ein kleiner Fleck am Himmel verschwand. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Tränen stiegen ihr langsam in die Augen. Sie konnte einfach nicht verhindern, das sie über ihre Wangen liefen. Mit dem linken Handrücken versuchte sie die Tränen abzuhalten. Es half nichts. ChiChi ging zu ihr rüber und kniete sich neben sie. Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hände um sie und half ihr auf. Dann gab sie ihr ein Taschentuch, damit sie die Tränen trocknen konnte. Bulmas Mutter, die Trunks weinen gehört hatte, betrat gerade den Garten. Sie hatte von der Szene zwischen Vegeta und Bulma nichts mitbekommen. Da sie Bulma aber weinen sah, konnte sie sich wieder vorstellen, was passiert war. Sie ging zum immer noch weinenden Trunks hinüber und nahm ihn aus dem Stühlchen. Er wollte sich aber selbst auf ihrem Arm nicht beruhigen. Nicht nur das, er wehrte sich sogar. Mit seinen Ärmchen drückte er gegen ihren Körper. Bulma, die sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Ging zu ihrer Mutter und nahm ihr Trunks ab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ sie die anderen und begab sich ins Bad von Trunks, was sich in der ersten Etage befand. ChiChi sah ihrer Freundin betrübt hinterher. Bulmas Mutter räumte inzwischen das dreckige Geschirr vom Tisch und verschwand damit im Haus. "Goku!" ChiChi drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um. "Kannst du ihn nicht beruhigen. Ich kann Bulma ja verstehen. Aber was, wenn er jetzt der Erde deshalb Schaden zufügt. Ich will das nicht. Ich kann das nicht zu lassen. Dann verpasst Son Gohan seinen Hausaufgaben und lernt nicht mehr zu Hause, weil er ja dann unbedingt kämpfen muß. (Pah, ChiChi wie sie leibt und lebt. Ich mag ChiChi nicht besonders. Wie konnte aus dem lieben, kleinen Mädchen, so ein Hausdrache werden. Kann mir das mal einer sagen!)" Vorwurfsvoll sah sie Goku an. (Als ob der arme Kerl was dafür könnte.) Goku seufzte kurz und sah auf seinen noch vollen Teller. Nochmals seufzte er. Dann erhob er sich jedoch, da er seine Frau nicht verärgern wollte (Pantoffelheld!) und begab sich auf die Suche nach Vegeta. Piccolo, Krillin und all die anderen schlossen sich ihm an. Son Gohan wollte zwar mit, wurde aber von ChiChi aufgehalten. Da er seine Hausaufgaben noch nicht erledigt hatte. (Armer Kerl!) ChiChi selbst suchte Bulma im Haus auf, damit sie jetzt nicht so allein war.  
  
- währenddessen bei Goku -  
  
Goku und die anderen flogen in die gleiche Richtung, in die Vegeta vorhin weggeflogen war. Jedoch sollte sich ihre Suche nach ihm als schwieriger herausstellen als sie ist. Vegeta hatte seine saiyanische Aura gelöscht und seine kephanische aktiviert. Dies konnten die anderen aber nicht wissen. Sie wussten ja nicht, das Vegeta kein Saiyanjin ist. (Woher sollten die das auch wissen.) Ohne seine Aura konnten sie ihn aber nicht spüren. Also teilten sie sich auf. Nach stundenlanger Suche trafen sich alle wieder im Garten der Briefs. Aber keiner hatte Vegeta gefunden. Bulma hatte sich das schon denken können. Sie wusste genau, das wenn Vegeta nicht gefunden werden wollte, man ihn auch nicht fand. (Super Satz! Arg....)  
  
- währenddessen bei Vegeta -  
  
Vegeta hatte sich direkt vor sein Schiff teleportiert. Danach löschte er sofort seine saiyanische Aura. Er konnte die anderen in der Ferne spüren. Doch das war jetzt nicht so wichtig. Darum konnte er sich später Gedanken machen. Um Bulma und Trunks musste er sich auch keine Sorgen machen. Picollo würde schon auf die beiden aufpassen. Langsam ging er durch das Hologramm. Radditz stand draußen. Vor ihm stand ein Tisch, auf dem allerlei Papiere und Geräte lagen. Als Radditz Vegeta spürte, drehte er sich um. "Ach, da bist du ja! Gestern Abend habe ich ein große Ansammlung an Theutalium gefunden. Pico ist schon dabei, die Proben zu kontrollieren. Aber so wie es aussieht, sind diese Proben wirklich 100%ig rein." "Das hört sich gut an! Wie kommst du voran?" "Besser als ich dachte. Die Außenhülle ist komplett gecheckt und ich habe einige Verbesserungen vorgenommen. Pan ist gerade dabei die Elektronik auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Ich werde mich jetzt an den Antrieb schmeißen. Dann ist die Phönix wieder voll funktionsfähig. Wir warten dann nur noch auf den Startbefehl von dir." Vegeta nickte dazu nur stumm. Plötzlich ging alles so schnell. Damals als sie auf dem Planeten Erde notgelandet sind, da konnte es nicht schnell genug mit der Reparatur gehen. Aber jetzt wollte Vegeta nicht so schnell weg. Seine Leute wussten das, aber sie mussten trotzdem dafür sorgen, das die Phönix jederzeit starten kann. Diesen Befehl hatte Vegeta ihnen selbst gegeben. Radditz, ein Unterklassekrieger der Saiyanjins, konnte zwar nicht gut kämpfen, hatte dafür aber einen sehr gescheiten Kopf. Er kümmerte sich um die Technik und war auf der Phönix für alle Reparaturen zuständig. Pan, Radditz Freundin und Zwillingsschwester von Giru, ist auf der Phönix für die Waffensysteme zuständig. Pan ist genau wie alle anderen an Bord, Pico ausgenommen, eine Halbsaiyanjin. Ihre Zwillingsschwester Giru ist für die Ortung und Navigation zuständig. So sehr die beiden sich auch äußerlich ähneln, so sehr sind ihre Charakter doch verschieden. Pan ist schnell schlecht gelaunt und reagiert sehr schnell gereizt. Giru reagiert eher gelassen und immer freundlich. Sie sorgt für gute Stimmung und Laune im Team. Schlichtet Streit und handelt zwischen den Fronten. Sie ist eher ruhiger Natur. Pico, die einzige Nichtsaiyanjin im Team, ist für die Ernährung und Gesundheit zuständig. Ihr Vater Sky war der Lehrer der fünf. Pico ist genau wie Giru eher ruhiger Natur. Sie hat einen klugen Kopf und spielt mit Vegeta meistens Battle Schach. Ein Spiel das genau wie das Schach bei uns funktioniert, nur das es über mehrere Ebenen läuft und die Spielregel strenger sind. Vegeta sah Radditz an. "Wenn du mich suchst, ich bin bei Pico im Labor!" "Ok!" Radditz fragte nicht nach, woher Vegeta wieder mal wusste, das Pico im Labor war. Er wusste inzwischen, das Vegeta die Gegend abgesucht hat mit seinen Fähigkeiten. Nichts besonderes also. Vegeta ging ins Schiff und begab sich auf den Weg ins Labor. Das Schiff lag völlig ruhig da. Alle gingen ihren Beschäftigungen nach. Vegeta um die Ecke und stand dann vor dem Labor. Die Tür öffnete sich. Pico stand am Terminal und sprach gerade mit jemanden. Vegeta ging hinein und zu ihr rüber. Die Person mit der sie sprach war Sky. "Vegeta! Auf dich habe ich gewartet. Ich habe wieder einige deiner Visionen analysiert. ...............  
  
Fortsetzung folgt bestimmt! *Zwinker* 


End file.
